


Con lavanda, por favor

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el Cuartel de Aurores, Harry escucha hablar a algunos de sus compañeros sobre el nuevo negocio que lleva el heredero Malfoy, una clínica donde quitan las contracturas a base de masajes. Al parecer, mucha gente en el mundo mágico habla de sus maravillosos servicios de quiromago. ¿Y desde cuándo Harry ha ignorado a su desmedida curiosidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La visita al quiromago

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Con lavanda, por favor  
> Autora: Fanfiker_Fanfinal  
> Beta: Dybbo  
> Pareja: Harry/Draco  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Género: Romance  
> Universo: Post-Hogwarts  
> Advertencias: Slash  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.
> 
> Nota: La idea de esta historia me asaltó el año pasado, en mi viaje a Cuzco, Perú, en uno de esos días en los que decidimos descansar y meternos a unas cabinas de masajes. Esto es un drarry de unos diez capítulos y aunque no tiene trama, espero que os guste.
> 
> Agradecimientos: A Dybbo, por su constancia y ganas de betear mis fics.

Harry Potter suspira al ver todos los papeles frente a su mesa: de nuevo toca rellenar informes sobre la última misión. Harry bebe un poco de su té negro, de ese modo es como si dejara un poco de lado el trabajo para más tarde: ama ser auror, pero la parte de rellenar papeles no es para él. Un poco de tranquilidad después de la acción viene de perlas, si no es porque hay que rellenar todo eso. Se pregunta por qué el Ministerio no mete allí a Hermione Granger: acabaría con el papeleo y les evitaría a ellos pasar por ese trabajo tan tedioso.

—Bueno, supongo que todas las cosas tienen sus pros y sus contras.

Su compañero, Wellington, un hombre de la edad de Remus Lupin, lo contempla desde su mesa.

—¿Qué, te toca rellenar formularios?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —suspira el Héroe, fastidiado.

—Porque conozco tus caras. Y esa es la de "toca rellenar informes".

—¿Por qué no me ayudas? Mi redacción es horrorosa. Ya has visto la cara que pone Kingsley cuando se los entrego.

Un grupo de aurores entra al Departamento, charlando animadamente entre ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos amigos. Se sientan en las mesas y siguen comentando lo que quiera que vinieran contando desde la cafetería; su conversación es audible hasta para Harry, cuya mesa se sitúa junto a una de las ventanas, la más alejada a la puerta.

—Yo voy a volver, es caro pero merece la pena.

—Se nota que Malfoy ha contratado a los mejores —Harry vuelve la cabeza, curioso. ¿Ha oído el apellido Malfoy?

—Sí, pero ¿a ti te ha atendido alguna vez? Porque yo llevo yendo meses y el heredero Malfoy nunca me ha dado un masaje.

—Qué quieres que te diga, yo creo que él solo lleva el negocio. ¿Acaso tú le ves tocando nuestros cuerpos? Con lo especialito que es con eso de la sangre, me sorprende que haya dejado entrar magos mestizos y traidores a la sangre.

—Se reducirían muchos sus ingresos, ¿no crees? Le guste o no, el local está abierto a todo el mundo —Harry lleva un tiempo mirándolos, tratando de atar cabos. ¿Malfoy, llevando un negocio? ¿Un negocio donde al parecer dan masajes?

—Se reservará el derecho de admisión —risas.

Una pregunta viene de otro sitio, al parecer dirigida a él.

—¿Y tú, Harry, has ido allí? —el moreno parece regresar de su ensimismamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

—Al local de Malfoy, ¿has ido alguna vez?

—N-no.

—Bueno, Harry, yo también te lo recomiendo —habla el Auror Wellington—. Sobre todo después de una dura misión, allí te quitan cualquier contractura.

Harry imagina a Draco Malfoy apretando los músculos de otros hombres y le parece gracioso.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? Si no me crees, ve a visitarlo. Eso sí, prepara la cartera. Es bastante caro.

Harry quiere explicar que le cree, que solo se le hace raro imaginar un negocio como aquel a manos de Draco.

—No creo que Malfoy quiera verme por allí —dice, solícito, más para sí mismo.

—No suele dar masajes a nadie. Por lo menos aquí en la oficina nadie ha tenido cita con él. Creo que se reserva para gente con otro estatus.

Harry medio sonríe. Eso sí le cuadra más, eso sí le parece razonable dentro del carácter del rubio. Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué ha sido de él? Desde que dejaron Hogwarts, Harry ha perdido el contacto con algunos de sus amigos, salvo los Weasley, Hermione, Luna -localizada unas plantas más allá, en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas-, Neville -que continúa estudiando aún para ser profesor en una Academia Mágica- y pocos más. Harry mira su té y le da otro sorbo, pero ya está frío, así que lo deja a un lado y se dispone a rellenar los informes de las últimas operaciones e incursiones.

Kingsley no queda convencido de su trabajo y le manda repetirlo varias veces. Harry tarda tres días en rellenar todo de nuevo y cuando su jefe le da la aprobación, Harry decide irse a tomar algo con Ron después del trabajo. A Ron siempre le hace gracia que Harry, en lugar de celebrar haber atrapado a magos oscuros o peligrosos delincuentes, lo haga cuando ha cumplido con el papeleo. El moreno disfruta de sus salidas con Ron, quien le relata cómo va con Rastreo, Ocultación y las demás asignaturas enseñadas en la Academia de Aurores y de la que él salió años antes.

Días después, Harry es llamado para investigar la posible falsificación de documentos mágicos por una organización ilegal junto a su compañero Wellington. Cuando la misión acaba, encerrando a los culpables en tiempo récord, Harry vuelve a rellenar informes. Aquella tarde se queda en la oficina más horas de las habituales para terminarlos, pero a las siete su cuello se resiente.

—Necesito un buen masaje —se dice, y entonces recuerda la conversación semanas atrás en la que sus compañeros hablaban del local de masajes tan famoso. Recoge sus cosas, deja pinchada en el corcho una nota para el departamento y es entonces cuando ve la tarjeta:  _Casa Salud Malfoy_  pegada al corcho por, obviamente, algún cliente asiduo. La nota tiene escrita en admirable caligrafía la dirección del local, y aparece adornada con narcisos en un lateral.  _Quiromagos_ , pone justo debajo del nombre del local _._ La quiromagia, según Hermione, es una rama de la medimagia aplicada a trabajar manualmente sobre el cuerpo humano. También aplica la sanación del cuerpo a través de pociones. Quizá Malfoy solo se dedique a hacer pociones y no a tocar músculos. Pero la curiosidad siempre lo ha ganado, así que, tras mirarla detenidamente, Harry se la lleva.

* * *

Harry toma té en su día libre. Molly Weasley lo invita a casa y él declina a su pesar la invitación porque necesita descansar; aún le duele el cuello y además tiene contracturas en el trapecio. Vive solo en la enorme y lúgubre casa de cuatro plantas; entretanto, ocupa su tiempo pensando mientras le da vueltas a la tarjeta de los masajes. No sabe por qué motivo, Harry ha querido evitar ir allí, como si fuera reticente a ver algo que no quiere. Pero ese día se harta y, sabiendo que tiene una buena excusa para ir, se desaparece en la zona de Knights Bridge, localiza la calle Pavilion, así como el edificio que simula una gran torre, y que solo los magos pueden ver.

Hace años, el Ministerio habló de un nuevo emplazamiento para la sociedad mágica y, teniendo en cuenta que ya tienen el Callejón Diagón, decidieron abrir un enorme edificio de siete pisos para los nuevos negocios de los magos; establecieron un hechizo desilusionador para protegerlo y de momento cinco de aquellas plantas estaban ya habitadas con negocios en funcionamiento, como restaurantes, salas de juego, oficinas, clínicas y un largo etcétera; obviamente, el Ministerio no lo había puesto al alcance de todos los bolsillos y se notaba que el edificio en sí era una gran obra de ingeniería.

Harry entra al salón principal, donde hay una pequeña fuente rodeada de plantas y bancos para sentarse, varias hadas traviesas que arrojan su polvo a los visitantes y escaleras semi huecas para alcanzar los otros pisos.

Harry sube las escaleras localizando restaurantes y pequeñas sucursales de otros negocios, pequeños locales, hasta llegar a la última planta, y al fondo, junto a una oficina de trasladores, lo ve. Es probablemente el local más grande de cuantos hay allí; acristalado, de modo que puedes ver su interior desde fuera; la recepción, adornada con varios jarrones de flores con algún encantamiento imperecedero; estanterías en madera de color blanco. A Harry le llama la atención la estética del lugar; todo es completamente neutro, salvo el color que dan las flores y alguna bandeja con caramelos o grageas; y la luz es tenue, como si el lugar invitara a relajarte. Harry se imagina de repente a Draco Malfoy vestido como aquel chico de la recepción, y es entonces cuando piensa haberse equivocado; su antiguo rival de Hogwarts siempre ha vestido con colores oscuros. ¿Qué ha cambiado en la vida de Malfoy para que él haya levantado un negocio donde todos los magos tengan semejante atuendo? Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a la tarjeta le asegura que se halla en el lugar correcto. Inconscientemente, se pasa una mano por el cabello y entra. Un chico joven de pelo corto y castaño, delgado y de aspecto amable le sonríe.

—Buenos días, señor.

—Buenos días —responde Potter, con mirada distraída, contemplando los techos y paredes. Debe de pasar algún tiempo porque el recepcionista pregunta:

—Señor, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Harry se encuentra cara a cara con el chico: ojos marrones y rasgos dulces; debe tener poco más de su edad.

—Eh... hola, yo, bueno, me han recomendado este sitio, ustedes hacen masajes, ¿verdad? —de repente piensa que el chico debe haberse llevado una total decepción de Harry El Héroe porque es evidente por aquella mirada que lo ha reconocido.

—¿Quiere información?

Harry asiente. Entonces, el chico extiende un folleto y comienza a explicar a grandes rasgos los diferentes tratamientos disponibles. Cada cierto tiempo se abre una puerta y otro empleado vestido de blanco sale de ella; Harry siempre vuelve la cabeza, por si alguno de ellos pudiera ser Malfoy. Aquella debe ser la sala de espera, donde son visibles varios sofás de cuero blanco empotrados en las paredes.

—... señor Potter.

—Ah, sí, disculpe.

—Le decía que si está interesado en contratar alguno de los paquetes disponibles.

—Pues... disculpa, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

El chico sonríe ligeramente.

—Sí, se nota. No se preocupe, yo puedo ayudarle. ¿Qué necesita exactamente, es para usted o piensa hacer un regalo?

—Es para mí —dice Harry aún ausente.

—¿Le duele algo?

Harry entonces se percata de que no está prestando atención a quien le habla. Sobre cada camiseta blanca hay una pequeña ficha con el nombre del empleado. La suya dice "Kevin Rogel".

—Um, señor Rogel...

—Llámeme Kevin, señor Potter —Harry le mira de nuevo a los ojos y se da cuenta entonces de que el joven es bastante atractivo; y la identidad de aquel muchacho despierta curiosidad en él. Deja atrás todo pensamiento sobre Malfoy, y le sonríe ligeramente.

—Disculpa, estoy un poco perdido. Nunca he venido a un sitio como éste, y además nunca me han dado un masaje.

Kevin corresponde a su sonrisa indicando:

—No tiene que preocuparse; muchos de nuestros clientes son aurores, algunos vienen sabiendo qué quieren y otros ni siquiera saben qué pedir.

—Cuéntame en el segundo grupo —bromea Harry divertido, y de repente la energía entre ambos se transforma. Harry está seguro desde ese instante, por una breve mirada, de que a Kevin -como a él- le gustan los chicos.

—¿Le duele algo? Si no quiere un tratamiento podemos darle un masaje de mantenimiento. Son más baratos y puede elegir masaje fuerte o masaje de relajación. Personalmente soy bastante bueno en los primeros.

—Creo que me vendría bien; me duele mucho el cuello.

Kevin saca un pergamino y comienza a anotar algo con una pluma blanca. Caramba, hasta las plumas a juego con el local, se dice Harry; Malfoy y su perfección. Pero le resulta divertido, de hecho ese color blanco y la voz de Kevin están ayudándole a sentirse bien. Hace tiempo que no está con un chico y el mago recepcionista parece bastante agradable. Tiene unos rasgos hermosos.

—¿Cuándo quiere la cita?

—¿Perdón? —dice Harry alterado, sonrojándose.

—Para el masaje, ¿qué día quiere?

—Ah. ¿Puede ser hoy?

Kevin coge un libreto abierto sobre la mesa y pasa varias páginas.

—Tenemos todas las horas completas, pero a las cuatro y media puedo hacerle un hueco. ¿Le viene bien?

El moreno sonríe y asiente:

—Está bien. Vendré a esa hora, entonces, como me ha indicado.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. El primer masaje

Un poco más animado, Harry se pasea por las otras tiendas del centro comercial, y como no le apetece ir a Grimmauld y volver, establece quedarse a comer allí; tras acabar, sube de nuevo a la última planta del edificio. La recepción está vacía, pero Kevin sale enseguida de la sala de espera y tras sonreírle, le indica que pase a esperar. Harry se sienta en uno de los blancos sofás de cuero junto a otros magos; magos que lo miran con curiosidad. Por su forma de vestir, parece gente de alta alcurnia, probablemente, gente de sociedad que conoce a la familia Malfoy. Suspira aliviado al no encontrar a nadie de su departamento. No quiere preguntas después.

Quince minutos más tarde la sala se vacía y Kevin le hace entrar en una de las cabinas; son pequeñas, en el centro hay una camilla de cuero blanca; en los rincones hay estanterías y pequeños muebles de cristal con toda clase de potes y aceites. Y en la pared, en un colgador, se sujeta una toalla. En uno de los lados se ubica una pequeña mesita y una silla, también blancas, para los aparejos personales. La sala, minimalista, cumple con su función. Kevin acaba de poner un hechizo absorbente sobre la camilla para que cualquier producto que caiga no deje mancha.

—Desnúdese, señor Potter, y túmbese en la camilla. Sin ropa interior, por favor. Ahora vuelvo.

Por un momento, Harry siente desbocársele el corazón. ¿Seguro que en el local de Malfoy dan masajes? ¿Y si es alguna oficina clandestina donde los magos acuden por sexo? Después se acuerda de los clientes habituales de aquel sitio, muchos de ellos aurores de su oficina, y se calma. Deja colgada la túnica en una percha de la pared de la derecha, y sobre el taburete los pantalones y la ropa interior. Por si acaso, esconde esta debajo de los pantalones, no quiere que Kevin comente algo sobre su prenda interior y su gusto en vestir. Mejor que lo compruebe de otra forma.

Tras dejar las gafas sobre la mesita y tumbarse boca abajo, Harry escucha detrás de la puerta la voz de Kevin:

—Será un masaje descontracturante.

Enseguida se abre y Harry, desde la camilla, ve entrar al chico. Nervioso, se mueve un poco. Entonces, el chico le dirige las manos a los agarradores, situados bajo la camilla. Harry nota que Kevin tiene unas manos increíblemente finas y suaves. Desde su posición solo puede ver el suelo; su cabeza permanece inyectada en el agujero facial. Aquella postura da tregua al cuello, completamente dolorido. Silencio, y luego, un aroma a lavanda llena el ambiente. Se alivia mucho al sentir las manos de Kevin sobre su trapecio, aunque no tengan piedad; presionan diferentes puntos de los omóplatos para seguir frotando con fuerza con los pulgares a la vez que con la palma extiende todo el aceite por la parte superior de su espalda. Después, intensifica la presión.

—Ugh... —gime Harry cuando toca un punto doloroso.

E inmediatamente, la mano deja de presionar para hacerle una suave caricia con la palma de la mano, que el moreno agradece. Desde su posición, Harry puede ver los zuecos de Kevin; debe tener un pie bastante grande, y las piernas parecen largas y torneadas. Sonríe, pensando en el uso que podría darle a esas piernas. De cintura para arriba no le es posible ver nada, pero ya se encargará de hacerlo en otro momento; se concentra para relajar la musculatura y que así el masaje no se vuelva doloroso. Y de momento, todo su trapecio y omóplatos han sido masajeados expertamente, pasando por su músculo deltoides. Luego, nota cómo el chico usa la varita para susurrar algún encantamiento, para después pasar sus manos a la zona lumbar.

Allí, ejecuta presiones en puntos concretos también, pero el masaje no resulta tan duro, a pesar de que usa los nudillos. Es realmente placentero, y cuando pasa a las piernas y a los muslos Harry se quiere morir. Aprieta los dientes para calmarse, pero para entonces tiene una erección de caballo. Kevin no dice nada, parece gustarle hacer el trabajo en silencio, algo a lo que Harry no tiene que objetar, porque realmente lo ayuda a relajarse. Esas divinas manos, cuando rozan sus posaderas resultan demasiado sugerentes; quiere volverse a mirar, pero una mano lo obliga a seguir metido en su agujero y poco puede hacer, salvo disfrutarlo. Para entonces sujeta con fuerza la camilla, apretando los puños.

Contrólate, piensa Harry, o Kevin creerá que eres demasiado evidente. Y vale, te gusta, pero sé un poco educado. Sí, alguien le ha hablado del masaje de los glúteos, de que ayuda mucho a relajarse, pero a Harry solo le dan ganas de coger al quiromago, ponerlo en la camilla y penetrarlo hasta que salga el sol.

Por suerte, el quiromago pasa de su trasero a la cabeza, y a Harry le baja toda excitación al notarse el cuello más ligero. Kevin le pone una toalla sobre el trasero y su voz al fin habla para ordenar:

—Dese la vuelta, señor Potter. Despacio.

La voz ha sonado simple y desinteresada, pero Harry se tensa ante aquel timbre; sin más dilación se da la vuelta, con la toalla ocultándole la entrepierna tras asegurarse de que no se nota la hinchazón, pero al ponerse de espaldas a la camilla, se lleva otra sorpresa aún más desagradable: el masajista frente a él no es el dulce Kevin, sino el dueño de unos ojos gris penetrante, el cabello color platino, brillante y lacio y una sardónica sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Joder! —y se habría precipitado al suelo de no ser por el brazo que lo agarra.

—Si ahora te caes, Potter, arruinas todo mi trabajo —y Harry pestañea para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy; Draco vestido de blanco, con una chapa en el pecho donde pone "Jefe: Draco Malfoy". Harry traga saliva, siéndole imposible agradecer al chico que lo hubiera mantenido sobre la camilla; una caída desde esa altura y sin ninguna prenda hubiera sido una situación bastante incómoda.

—¿Sorprendido, Potter?

—Bastante —dice este recuperando su sentido común.

Bueno, ahí está su rival, Draco Malfoy, con prendas blancas. Si vestido de negro destila elegancia, el color blanco lo hace verse aún más pálido, pero de una forma... como si fuera la escultura de un Dios del Olimpo, con esos ojos gélidos. El rubio gira la varita y la camilla se endereza de forma que Harry está semisentado, algo que Harry agradece, tras casi una hora tumbado boca abajo.

Malfoy no parece tener nada más que decir, así que pasa a sus piernas. Dobla la derecha, dejando la izquierda laxa y mientras lo mira divertido procede a masajear el muslo derecho.

—Creí que... que iba a ser Kevin quien...

—No me digas que estás decepcionado —Harry se irrita: si el rubio engreído hace algún comentario sobre su sexualidad, se levantará y se irá sin pagar.

—No ha sido muy educado de tu parte no presentarte cuando entraste —dice Harry, acusándolo, como si así pudiera desviar la conversación por otro lado.

—No necesito presentarme, tú ya me conoces. Además, si ya sabes que trabajo aquí, ¿por qué has venido?

Jodido Malfoy y su mente fría y lógica.

—No te importa. Es un negocio abierto para cualquiera, ¿no?

Malfoy continúa frotando las piernas, parando solo para echarse más aceite en las manos.

—No para cualquiera: solo para magos —puntualiza, algo que no requiere explicación.

Harry no cree que Malfoy lo moleste ahora: sería muy malo para su negocio, y él debe de haberse dado cuenta, porque no vuelve a abrir la boca. Así, Harry se abandona al masaje experto de Draco mientras se pregunta cómo es que sus padres le han dejado hacer algo así; se imagina a Lucius entrando en la consulta y mirando con horror y asco cómo su heredero manosea a los aurores. No puede reprimir una risa, pero Malfoy no reacciona ante ello. Frota el gemelo de Harry, al parecer muy concentrado, mientras añade presión en determinadas partes. Luego extiende más aceite de lavanda por la zona, aroma que Harry aspira profundamente.

El moreno se entretiene en ver cómo procede. Siendo Malfoy, no cree conveniente apretarse aún más la toalla que cubre su entrepierna, pero observa que las manos del chico son finas, y sus dedos largos parecen llegar a todos los rincones.

Joder, hace mucho que no tengo una cita. Me están excitando las manos de Malfoy, lo que me faltaba, piensa Harry, y se propone una tarde de masturbación en Grimmauld después de aquella sesión. Adormilado tras pasar allí una hora y media, abre los ojos para vislumbrar al rubio frotarse las manos con una toalla blanca:

—Ya hemos terminado. Puede vestirse, señor Potter.

Y sale del cuarto dejando solo al moreno. Harry pestañea, sintiéndose dolido. ¿Por qué? ¿Es, acaso, porque no le ha dedicado algún comentario hiriente al marcharse? No tiene sentido, así que baja de la camilla, se pone la ropa y se va. No parece haber rastro de Malfoy, sin embargo, algunas personas de la sala de espera lo miran, curiosos. Harry los ignora dirigiéndose a recepción, donde, ahora sí, Kevin da cita a una pareja de magos ancianos.

Espera a que los despida y entonces eleva el rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué tal, señor Potter? ¿Ha quedado satisfecho?

Harry hace una mueca, como si aquel no fuera el adjetivo correcto, pero sonríe y replica:

—Sí, creo que ahora no tengo contracturas.

—Me alegro —y garabateando algo en el pergamino indica—, serán ocho galeones con diez sickles.

—Oh, sí —Harry saca la cartera, recordando de repente que debe pagarlo, y Kevin, con una sonrisa, le pregunta si quiere otra cita—. Hum, de momento no, gracias.

—De acuerdo, señor Potter, le dejo nuestra tarjeta, por si quiere volver. Se agradece su visita.

Desde luego Kevin es agradable y profesional. Y además parece un tipo solícito y tímido, justo como le gustan a Harry. Kevin se inclina hacia él al entregarle la tarjeta susurrando a su oído:

—Realmente espero volver a verlo, señor Potter.

Harry esboza una sonrisa sincera y abandona el local. Esa noche duerme como un tronco y al día siguiente llega a la cafetería del Ministerio, donde se encuentra con Wellington.

—Tienes buena cara, Potter. ¿Te fue bien ayer?

—No hice nada especial —Siendo él el auror más joven en el Departamento, los otros siempre cuchichean acerca de cómo será su vida privada porque la mayoría de ellos están casados y no tienen mucho que contar. Y algunos están realmente interesados en casarle con sus hijas. Salvo Wellington, los demás no saben que Harry es gay y el chico agradece la discreción: confía en su compañero, pero no le suele contar nada, y Wellington no suele preguntar, gracias a Merlín.

—Ya sabes que no voy a decir nada —sonríe Wellington entregándole azúcar para el té.

—No, gracias, ya tengo —y ambos se sientan en una mesita—. Realmente no hice nada especial, estuve en casa descansando y durmiendo hasta tarde y luego me pasé por La Torre, comí allí.

—¿Solo, Harry? —Wellington toma un sorbo de su té. Entonces entra un chico pelirrojo, con decenas de donuts en sus brazos.

—¡A desayunaaaaaaaaaar!

Los tres amigos disfrutan el desayuno en compañía mutua, y cuando Harry retorna a la oficina, mira de nuevo el corcho: ha llegado temprano para sustituir la tarjeta y que nadie se dé cuenta de que falta. Ron no está en la oficina con él, sino en otra sala; aún sigue entrenando en la Academia de Aurores, pero se ven bastante a menudo. Harry mira hacia la ventana: llueve de nuevo. El otoño es tan lluvioso en Londres... sin querer, su mente viaja hacia el día anterior, rememorando el masaje que Malfoy le dio en todo su cuerpo. Por Merlín, si es tan bueno con las manos, ¿por qué no da masajes a otros aurores? ¿Por qué se lo ha dado a él? ¿Y por qué Harry Potter no es capaz de preguntarle algo así al rubio si solo siente curiosidad?

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Ya sabemos todos que Harry se va a quedar con ganas de volver.^^

Gracias por leer. Se aprecian reviews.


	3. Contracturas, luxaciones, Potter y sus frustraciones

¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que Harry vuelva al local de Malfoy? Dos semanas después, el cuello se resiente, y por la noche se le tensan los gemelos, con el consiguiente dolor. El moreno ha estado atento a las conversaciones de sus compañeros por si aparece el tema de con cuánta periodicidad suelen ir allí; además, el hecho de saberse observado si se le ocurriera volver es tan alto...

No sé por qué me preocupo tanto por lo que piense la gente, se dice Harry, nunca me ha importado, ¿por qué ahora sí? Porque no quiero que me relacionen con Malfoy. Error, en el local de Malfoy hay un chico bastante atractivo que me hace gracia y mis compañeros son demasiado cotillas. Pero sabe que ninguna de esas dos son razones de peso. Él, Harry Potter, yendo a un local de masajes, se siente como si fuera a un puticlub. Es posible que su compañero Wellington no tenga la misma sensación cuando lo soban; no, Harry se pone muy cachondo después de esos masajes, de hecho, la última vez se dio un homenaje con su mano derecha, naturalmente, pensando en el chico de la recepción, no en cierto rubio mimado.

Naturalmente.

Harry deja todo remilgo cuando vuelve de la última misión; su pierna ha sufrido una herida leve y Grimmauld Place está llena de escaleras, así que se aparece en La Torre al día siguiente. Mientras sube las escaleras nota cómo le taladra el corazón, pero todo se debe al esfuerzo, a la ansiedad no descargada. Al aparecer por la clínica de Malfoy se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Kevin de nuevo en recepción: el chico lo saluda con una sonrisa más que agradable mientras atiende a una joven bruja.

—Señor Potter —saluda cuando la mujer sale del local—. Es un honor contar con su presencia de nuevo… ¿cojea? ¿Ha tenido algún accidente? —interroga, con rostro teñido de preocupación.

—Um, no, vengo de una misión y me han herido. Puedo ir a San Mungo, pero… hay demasiada publicidad allí sobre mi persona. Quiero un lugar más… íntimo —Harry se patea mentalmente jurándose que "íntimo" no ha sonado a "quiero desnudarme". Kevin, sin embargo, parece entender.

—Claro —abre el libro grueso y añade—, voy a ver si puedo hacerle un hueco.

—¿Cuántos sois?

Kevin parece aún absorto en la lectura de las citas.

—¿Perdón?

—Pregunto cuántos sois. En el local. Curiosidad.

Kevin lo mira con sus dulces ojos castaños.

—Cuatro masajistas y el jefe. Veré si puede elegir terapeuta.

Harry maldice su estupidez.

—No, no, no importa, realmente… no quise decir eso. Yo… cualquiera está bien.

Kevin le sonríe, señalando una hoja.

—Aquí tenemos un hueco: a las seis de la tarde; quizá es un poco tarde para usted, señor Potter, pero…

—Harry. Llámame Harry.

Los dos parecen decirse un mundo con los ojos. Finalmente asoma un rubor en las mejillas de Kevin.

—Me encantaría, pero… son normas de la empresa, mi jefe no permite que tuteemos a los clientes. El protocolo y eso.

Harry sonríe.

—Está bien —y quiere añadir que no espera otra cosa de Malfoy, pero entonces prefiere ignorarlo: no conoce la relación entre Kevin y el rubio y tampoco quiere saber.

Cuando el moreno regresa dos horas después a La Torre, tras recoger un poco en casa, la pierna le duele terriblemente. O eso quiere creer. Y cuando entra de nuevo en la clínica de Malfoy, las luces están prácticamente apagadas y no queda nadie en la sala de espera. Esta vez Kevin le ordena quedarse en ropa interior y echa un vistazo a su pierna. Toca varios músculos, varios puntos y parece satisfecho.

—No tiene nada, solo es una distensión muscular. Tengo una poción que lo dejará nuevo.

Kevin se marcha dejándolo solo mientras Harry observa el lugar; el mismo color blanco, las estanterías y algunos aceites en las baldas blancas.

—Aquí tiene, tome la primera dosis, es una poción que le hará sentir la pierna muy fría; alcanzará una temperatura muy baja y después se pondrá muy caliente —Harry lo mira sorprendido—, solo tiene que aguantarlo, durará diez minutos. Tiene que hacer tres tomas durante tres días.

Harry desliza el líquido azul por la garganta y Kevin añade:

—Supongo que además desea un masaje descontracturante. Puede dejarse la ropa interior.

Harry lo mira, confuso. ¿No es que Malfoy le hizo un masaje de cuerpo completo?

Sin embargo, obedece, quedándose con la ropa interior, porque, por otro lado, es una garantía de seguir cuerdo durante la sesión. Kevin es esta vez quien masajea a Harry, esparciendo un aceite de pachuli por toda su espalda. En lugar de trabajar en silencio, Kevin pone música a través de un hechizo. Harry se relaja instantáneamente y en ocasiones Kevin comenta algo para romper el hielo y, aunque el aroma del aceite no es tan agradable como el que utilizó Malfoy la última vez, Harry se encuentra disfrutando el ambiente cálido, agradable y familiar junto al chico de la recepción. En consecuencia, al final de la sesión prácticamente tiene que ser despertado por Kevin. El moreno sonríe, pide disculpas, paga el servicio y se marcha: aquella noche duerme como nunca en su cama de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

—Harry, pareces muy descansado —le dice Ron mientras muerde su tostada con mantequilla.

—Dormí bien ayer —responde el moreno evitando detallar qué ha producido su temporal sensación de ligereza.

—¿Ya tienes alguna cita?

Harry se gira para mirar a su amigo, y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Hermione te tiene investigando sobre mí, ¿no?

El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros, dando otro mordisco a la tostada y bebiendo un poco de té.

—Ella dice que te hace falta y últimamente concuerdo con ella. Pareces algo deprimido.

—No lo estoy y lo sabes —replica el moreno, quizá demasiado seco.

—Está bien, Harry, ¿le digo que te has dado una noche loca con un chico? Así dejará de preguntar.

—Así preguntará más.

—Bueno, amigo, cuando pase algo cuéntamelo, quiero saberlo antes que ella; la jodida bruja se entera de todo: te mira a la cara y sabe si has cagado o no.

Harry estalla en risas. Tener a su amigo tan cerca en el Ministerio y almorzar con él cuando descansa de la Academia de Aurores, donde todavía se entrena es tan refrescante, tan necesario... Harry pasa poco tiempo con gente de su edad, al ser el más joven de su departamento, y agradece esos ratos con Ron. Y su amigo está en lo cierto, sería genial encontrar una distracción a ser posible masculina y de su edad, y pronto, aunque solo sea para pasar el rato. Le ha disminuido el dolor en la pierna, realiza las tomas prescritas de las pociones que quizá fabriquen ellos. Poco después entra en la reunión de esa mañana junto a otros compañeros y al sentarse, su mente vuelve a divagar.

Seguro que la hace Malfoy, piensa el moreno, es posible que él no se dedique solo a masajear, sino que sea el pocionista, como dijo Kevin. Un pocionista, creo que es evidente. Habrá utilizado las influencias de su padre y el dinero de la familia para abrir el negocio. Aunque parece irle bien con tod...

—¡Harry! —el joven parece volver de su embelesamiento para encontrarse con la extraña mirada de su jefe—. Te pregunto si crees conveniente que vigilemos la zona durante un tiempo o, como dice Robbins, hagamos otra incursión.

—Um. Yo esperaría un tiempo. Aún no sabemos a quién pueden estar ocultando.

Los jóvenes siguen con la reunión y al salir, su jefe, Kingsley, le palmea el hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí, señor.

—Parecías algo cansado en la reunión. ¿Quieres tomarte días libres?

—No, no, claro que no —lo último que desea el moreno es quedarse solo y aislado en su lóbrega casa de Grimmauld.

Kingsley parece entenderlo, esbozando una sonrisa de calidez vuelve a tocarle el hombro declarando:

—Quizá debieras pasarte por la clínica de Draco Malfoy: un masaje no te vendría mal.

* * *

Dos meses después, entrado enero, Harry es enviado a otra misión junto a otros aurores. Esta vez hay más que lamentar, porque Harry ha de guardar reposo al haberse fracturado el cúbito al apoyarse en una estructura de madera que cedió al caer otro auror sobre ella. Al cuarto día, Harry no puede más y se dice que necesita socializarse. Sus pasos no dudan en llevarlo a La Torre, y en lo que se tarda en decir "quidditch" traspasa el umbral de la clínica Malfoy. El moreno no entiende qué fijación tiene por visitar la clínica de su archienemigo por excusas cada vez más banales. Luego, se autoconvence de que no hay nada malo, que necesita relajarse y que solo sigue las órdenes de su jefe, Kingsley Shackelbolt. Kevin no está esta vez en recepción, sino otro colega, a quien expresa su deseo de recibir un masaje, si es posible, por el amable masajista que ya conoce. Así pues, Harry pasa una hora esperando hasta ser recibido por Kevin, que en cuanto lo ve, dirige la mirada a su mano vendada.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano?

El moreno se levanta torpemente.

—Hola, Kevin, no es nada. De hecho no vengo por esto, querría…

—Sí, sí, ya me ha avisado Lucas. Estoy libre la próxima hora, podré atenderle.

Y como habitualmente, Harry entra en una de las cabinas regadas con aceite corporal, con una cálida atmósfera y rodeado de ese color blanco relajante para sentarse en la camilla. Admirando su alrededor, Harry se frota los dedos, nervioso porque su sentimiento al ir allí siempre es el mismo: parece que va a pagar por sexo. Kevin se larga dejándole con un agradable hilo musical y cuando vuelve se encuentra con ojos grises burlones.

—Malfoy —el rostro del moreno, de forma instintiva, se pone alerta; se le juntan las cejas; aprieta los labios, aparecen arrugas en la frente y modifica su posición en la camilla. A la mierda el relax.

—Bueno, bueno, Potter… no sabía que te hubiera gustado tanto mi clínica —dice el rubio acercándosele, con ese uniforme donde una placa proclama su nombre, mostrando una elegancia terrible hasta embutido en esa ropa.

Harry quiere decirle que más bien es alguien, pero se olvida de su mano y al posarla para echarse hacia atrás un dolor lacerante lo sacude.

—Eres un caso, Potter. Déjame ver esa mano.

—No vengo por la mano —replica el otro, aún en actitud defensiva.

—Lo sé, vienes por un magreo corporal, pero ya que estás aquí déjame que te la mire. Siendo un cliente especial podemos hacerlo sin cobrar.

Harry pestañea, pensando en qué momento de la frase se ha perdido, o por qué de repente su miembro ha sentido eso como un coqueteo. De Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no viene Kevin? —es lo que le sale de la garganta tras recuperar el sentido.

Ve a Draco mirarlo con desconfianza y recelo.

—No eres tan buen cliente como para elegir. Ahora, si me permites…

Harry deja de luchar contra el vendaval y extiende la mano izquierda.

—Qué suerte que no haya sido la derecha —comenta Malfoy y algo en su propio comentario parece hacerle gracia.

—No creo que te importe mucho incluso si vengo con media cabeza cortada, así que deja el rollo —dice Harry irritado, evitando encontrarse con esos ojos tan atrayentes. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo en frases usando "Malfoy" utiliza "atrayente" o "elegante", incluso "excitante"?

—Quizá eso mejoraría un poco tu estupidez.

—Creí que aquí erais profesionales, pero veo que el único que se salta el protocolo es el que precisamente insiste tanto en que sus empleados lo utilicen.

No puede evitarlo, estar junto a Malfoy le hace soltar la lengua.

—Creí que venías aquí porque no quieres el trato que te dan en San Mungo —Draco mueve la varita sobre la muñeca de Harry ejecutando varios movimientos que al moreno se le antojan bastante hipnotizantes. Se detiene por un momento, porque la mente no para de encontrarle adjetivos positivos al rubio. Quizá Malfoy tiene razón y las pocas neuronas conservadas se han ido de copas en la última misión. Poco después lo escucha sentenciar—. Um, no está mal. ¿Qué pociones te han dado?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, pasa de todas las que te hayan dado y tómate las que yo te diga —y Draco garabatea en un pergamino, sobre una mesilla junto al perchero donde los clientes suelen dejar objetos personales.

A Harry le molesta el tono de mando.

—No me digas, y curiosamente son pociones que tú vendes aquí.

—Quizá no seas tan denso como yo pensaba.

—¿Por qué tendría que comprarlas si en San Mungo me las dan gratis?

—Si pagar impuestos para el mundo mágico no se considera pagar, eres tonto —insulta el otro, extendiéndole la nota—. Me ahorraré decirte que si en lugar de tomar las que te han enviado en San Mungo tomas solo esta con las cantidades indicadas, volverás al trabajo en una semana.

Harry abre los ojos. Nada le sentaría mejor; lleva demasiado tiempo en Grimmauld, y solo, y cuando uno está enfermo las ganas de guardar reposo se reducen.

—Lo pensaré —promete, pero pagará por ellas.

—Bueno, Potter, un gusto atenderte.

El rubio desaparece por la puerta y al rato entra Kevin, sonriente, con su amabilidad, su juventud, esparciendo aceite de pachuli por su cuerpo, y el relax vuelve a su vida.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	4. La terapia del quiromago manipulador

Ese jodido Malfoy es muy bueno con las curas y las pociones. Harry siente inmediatamente después un alivio en su muñeca, y las tomas puntuales parecen hacerle bien. Vuelve a la oficina, continúa rellenando informes, retorna a su rutina, con su compañero Wellington y su amigo Ron, con ocasionales visitas a La Madriguera y esporádicas salidas con Hermione y Ron al mundo mágico. Su vida no puede ser más satisfactoria, y mientras Harry se pregunta cuándo debería citar al radiante Kevin una noche para conocerse mejor, una lechuza llega a Grimmauld. El pergamino lleva un sello que Harry reconoce al instante. Extrañado, lo abre y comienza a leer.

"¡Enhorabuena!

Es nuestro ganador del sorteo celebrado el día dos de febrero.

Ha sido usted agraciado con un bono de cinco sesiones gratuitas que incluyen los siguientes servicios:

Masaje con piedras volcánicas

Masaje deportivo con aceites naturales.

Tratamiento con pociones para cualquier dolencia.

Masaje relajante con hilo musical.

Puede pasarse cuando quiera a canjear el premio. ¡Podrá elegir a su terapeuta!

Mucha salud.

El equipo de _Casa Salud Malfoy_ "

Harry pestañea, subiéndose las gafas como si esa acción fuera a explicarle la razón de aquella lechuza; la razón por la que él ahora, DEBE acudir a la clínica de Malfoy. ¿Quizá existe alguna trampa, alguna doble intención? Pero luego piensa en Kevin, y propone constatarlo con él; Kevin no le mentirá. Se imagina la reacción del quiromago cuando lo vea.

Y Potter piensa en la reacción de Kevin cuando lo vea, quizá diciendo: me alegro tanto, señor Potter, de que usted sea el ganador… elíjame a mí y le haré subir al cielo.

Harry sonríe al sentir la dureza en su parte baja, pero entonces el quiromago que aparece en su imaginación es dueño de ojos grises resueltos y el cabello lacio y rubio. El moreno deja a un lado el pergamino, las ensoñaciones y ordena a Kreacher que prepare la cena.

Una semana después Harry recibe otra lechuza para recordarle que debe canjear su premio ya. El moreno está tentado de arrojar el pergamino a la cara de Malfoy, con insulto incluido. Irritante capullo. En lugar de eso, se aparece de nuevo en La Torre.

—No debería dejar que jueguen conmigo —se dice el joven, más como un consejo que otra cosa.

Kevin no está, así que habla con otro de los empleados para canjear el bono, quien le felicita sonriente y le da fecha y hora para el primer masaje, el relajante. Seis días después Harry acude bastante excitado a la clínica; ha sido un día de perros en el Departamento de Aurores y solo tiene ganas de desconectar. Al llegar, la recepción se encuentra libre, y el moreno entra a esperar cerca del mostrador, cuando al rato se abre una puerta junto al puesto de recepcionista y un rubio sale de ella.

—Maldita mi suerte —murmura Harry al darse cuenta de quién es.

Draco se vuelve y sonríe a Harry de medio lado, apoyando las manos a un lado y a otro de la mesa, inquiere:

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Héroe del mundo mágico?

—Deja la tontería, Malfoy. Tengo hora hoy —y se abstiene de añadir "y no es contigo".

Draco abre el libro de anotaciones de citas sin dejar de mirarlo de forma divertida y entonces localiza la cita.

—Muy bien, pasa por aquí —le señala la cabina cuatro, la más alejada de todas. El rubio se recarga en una de las paredes, los brazos cruzados y añade—. Quítate la ropa, Potter. Toda, por favor.

Harry lo mira furioso, y se quita los zapatos con fastidio. Deja su prenda de abrigo colgada en el gancho de la pared y su jersey beige sobre la sillita de al lado. Como no oye movimiento, el moreno se gira, para encontrarse con Malfoy con la misma postura anterior, pero con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—¿No vas a salir para que me cambie?

—¿Qué más da, Potter? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo?

El rubio parece disfrutar incomodándolo.

—No es por la vergüenza, Malfoy, sino por el protocolo —responde Harry igual de fastidiado—. Y si decides no seguirlo por ser el jefe, te recuerdo que mi premio era elegir masaje y terapeuta, y yo elijo que salgas mientras me cambio.

—Um, claro, claro —Draco parece aún más divertido y descruza los brazos, saliendo de la sala.

Maldito Malfoy, y él, ¿por qué sigue yendo allí? Bien podría haber mandado a la mierda el premio, pero claro, tanto Hermione, como su jefe, como su compañero le aconsejaron hacer caso al boletito ganador, y es que los masajes de la clínica son muy caros y codiciados. Y Harry también codicia a cierto castaño que tiene la desgracia de trabajar para un jefe tan odioso como Malfoy, quien seguro lo hace quedarse horas extras y le paga más bien poco. Todo esto son suposiciones de su rabia, porque ahora Draco y su negocio parecen estar bien considerados en el mundo mágico y él no va a...

—¿Potter, te queda mucho? —escucha una voz—. Voy a entrar, te he dado el tiempo suficiente que doy a todos los clientes para que se desnuden.

Harry se ha sentado en la camilla con una pequeña toalla tapando sus partes pudendas. Se ha quedado con las gafas puestas como si ellas le concedieran cierta invulnerabilidad mientras Draco lo mira y alza un pergamino.

—Veo que has elegido a Kevin como masajista. Tendrás que disculparme, pero ha tenido que atender una urgencia médica.

—¿Qué? Creía que las urgencias aquí las llevabas tú.

—No todas, Potter. Tengo personal de calidad que me ayuda mucho.

El moreno se agita nervioso, en la camilla, y replica:

—Bueno, no importa, mándame entonces a cualquier otro compañero tuyo —sujeta la toalla con la mano derecha, por si se le ocurre caerse.

El rubio camina unos pasos y vuelve a encararlo.

—Verás, Potter, el caso es que hoy todos los demás tienen el día libre, me temo que el único aquí soy yo.

Demonios, si ahora alcanza la varita dejada sobre la mesita y le lanza un crucio, nadie en el Ministerio se enterará, ¿no? ¿Para qué van a hacer el  _Prior Incantatem_  al Niño que Vivió?

—Maldita sea, Malfoy, lo has hecho aposta. Has esperado que me quitara la ropa para decirme esto. Bueno, me volveré a vestir. Dame otra fecha entonces —y baja de la camilla sin esperar respuesta.

El rubio ahora sí parece ofendido.

—Por Merlín, Potter, ¿qué quejas tienes de mí? Te he tratado dos veces, traté tu mano y seguro que está mucho mejor por su aspecto, no he oído ningún agradecimiento por tu parte todavía, solo quejas y quejas. ¿De verdad me odias tanto?

Harry pestañea, asombrado de las palabras de su némesis.

—No te odio, Malfoy.

—Pruébalo —le dice el otro con los ojos fijos en él.

—Es solo que... no me encuentro cómodo.

—Imagina que soy otra persona —dice el rubio, irritado.

—Se supone que debo relajarme —añade Harry, un tanto sorprendido de que Malfoy no lo eche de una vez.

—Nadie me ha dicho todavía que no se ha relajado en una de mis sesiones: sería un honor ser el primero para ti.

¿Qué son esa sonrisa y ese tono? Definitivamente Draco debería dejar de lanzar frases ambiguas o Harry, en su estado de necesidad, lo tergiversará. Suspira. El día ha sido realmente duro y él necesita ese masaje. No mañana, ni dentro de tres días, sino hoy. Por mucho que le pese, necesita a Malfoy y las sensaciones de paz.

—Está bien, pero como me irrites, me voy y no vuelvo. Es más, que otro aproveche mi premio, así no te vuelvo a ver la cara.

—No te confundas, Potter, no estoy rogando nada. Si tan mal te encuentras conmigo, coge la puerta y vete —deja a un lado el pergamino y cuando se gira, Harry se ha quitado las gafas y se las está entregando.

—¿Qué postura quieres? —dice, un tanto ruborizado, algo que no pasa desapercibido al dueño.

—Ya deberías saberlo: túmbate boca abajo. Pero espera, voy a poner un hechizo en la mano para que no te duela —y toma el antebrazo de Harry apuntando hacia la muñeca con la varita. Sin despegar los ojos de Harry, murmura algo para luego concentrarse en realizar varios giros con ella. Harry aguanta la respiración mientras esto ocurre; la mano de Malfoy se siente cálida y Harry siempre imaginó que aquella serpiente era un ser frío y carente de sentimientos. Cuando cura, parece otra persona. Harry se patea mentalmente por gustarle esa faceta de Malfoy. Una vez boca abajo solo oye al otro chico, y se concentra en su voz.

—Ahora voy a relajar un poco el ambiente —y conjura algún hechizo que hace que todo el suelo hacia el que Harry tiene la vista dirigida por la postura, se convierta en un mundo acuático con vida. Quizá por ello todo está pintado de blanco; porque luego, los mismos masajistas pueden alterarlos a su antojo. Inmediatamente después Harry escucha olas de mar.

—No me gusta poner música, creo que esto es mil veces más relajante, y como eres un cliente un tanto difícil de satisfacer, me he permitido elegirlo así.

—No es el sitio lo que está mal, Malfoy, sino tú —dice a través de la camilla.

—Así será un reto para ti: por algo te hiciste auror, ¿no?

Harry se abstiene de responder; no es bueno alterarse, no ahora. Puede mirar a los peces danzando mientras las ondas del agua cristalina relajan su vista y las olas lo acunan.

—Si quieres más peces, o menos peces, solo tienes que pedirlo. Con que lo digas en voz baja, vale, por si quieres pedir caballitos de mar y dejar esa preferencia en secreto. O si escoges que en vez de agua aparezcan ondas de arena tengo muchos fondos desérticos. El ambiente se cambia a tu gusto.

—¿Y luego hechizarás el techo? —pregunta Harry, divertido.

—Claro, y si te cansas de todo solo tienes que cerrar los ojos: fácil, ¿eh?

—Hum.

El aire se llena de un aceite de lavanda, que Draco extiende por la espalda de Harry de forma muy suave. Comienza masajeando la nuca del moreno, después sus hombros, sin hacer especial presión en los músculos, sino simplemente, acariciando. Harry siente la nuca como un punto demasiado sensible y trata de recordar si alguno de sus amantes lo ha tocado ahí; seguramente, aunque no lo recuerde. Continúa contemplando las rayas, aquellos peces planos que se mueven bailando de una forma sutil, etérea, justo como Malfoy está haciendo entonces. ¿Irá Narcissa Malfoy a darse masajes allí? Probablemente, la mujer parece bastante coqueta, y los aurores comentaban que el local es frecuentado por magos de alta clase social. Al principio, Harry pensó en marcharse; si no estaba Kevin, no quería a ningún otro, pero Malfoy parece ser especialmente bueno en dar aquellos masajes, también. Tiene un físico algo menos fibroso que Kevin, cuyos brazos parecen bastante más gruesos a pesar de ser tan joven. Luego, con el silencio interrumpido únicamente por aquellas olas rompientes y el maravilloso paisaje acuático, Harry se siente bien.

De pronto, el masajista pasa las manos por los costados de su tronco y el moreno se tensa; el reflejo de su cuerpo, y la triste explicación de haber pasado bastante tiempo sin una cita como Merlín manda. Luego, las manos del rubio se extienden por la espalda, y parece como si llegaran a todas partes. ¿Quizá Malfoy ha hechizado sus dedos para agrandarlos y así tener mayor alcance de piel? Lamentablemente, no está en posición de darse la vuelta y mirar. Siente un cosquilleo en su bajo abdomen y cierra los ojos; cuando los abre de nuevo, Malfoy ha pasado a sus piernas, y se tensa de nuevo al sentirlas en la parte interna de los muslos; una zona demasiado sensible para Harry. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse, Malfoy para de repente y se oye un sonido de un bote contra una mesa; después, más aroma a lavanda. Deja de respirar durante varios segundos, marcando un ritmo descontrolado y se consuela pensando que solo es aquella zona; cuando Malfoy llegue a sus gemelos, aquella sensación de meterle mano de forma íntima se irá, naturalmente. Pero el rubio ha acabado con sus muslos, ha llegado a los gemelos y tiene la misma sensación: se está excitando. Comienza a contar las clases de peces que hay para distraerse, pero las manos del rubio presionan distintos puntos ocasionándole otro cosquilleo, esta vez un poco más abajo de su abdomen.

—Más peces, más peces —susurra, y el suelo pronto se llena de más tipos de criaturas marinas de diferentes formas y colores. Vuelve a contarlas, ignorando el hecho de que su miembro comienza a despertar en forma de erección. Como el contar parece funcionar, Harry convoca más peces, y más y más, mientras las manos del jodido toco-como-quiero-Malfoy van arriba, abajo, echando ese aceite de lavanda y tocando en puntos de las piernas donde jamás un hombre le ha tocado, donde ni siquiera él sabía que tuviera aquellos puntos tan sensibles; las manos trabajan con ligereza, sueltas, tocando tímidas pero resueltas, y todo el concierto de palpaciones hacen como si Malfoy estuviera tocando algún instrumento musical de cuerdas, con vehemencia, con respeto y ternura, con un cuidado que jamás habría pensado pudiera nacer en el corazón de un ex mortífago.

A ese paso los peces ya no caben en el mar y Harry tiene la boca seca de tanto contar. Al fin parece haber un pequeño descanso porque ya no siente las manos en ninguna parte; se dispone a dormir un poco cuando las nota en el trasero; agarrándolo, con fuerza. Harry se encabrita hacia atrás sin poderlo evitar porque cualquier movimiento lo pilla por sorpresa. Escucha la voz de Malfoy.

—No estoy haciendo nada impúdico, Potter. Todos mis empleados tocan las nalgas del cliente. Pero si te causa molestias, me salto la mitad del masaje y ya está. De todos modos eres auror, te habrás enfrentado a males mayores que este, ¿no?

¿Qué sucede con ese cretino? Ahora lo culpa por ser tan sensible... y encima le dice que tiene permiso para tocar su trasero.

—Sin bromas, Malfoy, quiero relax. Pero sí te pediría que me avisaras de dónde vas a tocarme, para que me anteponga a tus movimientos.

—Los masajes no funcionan así; tú mismo te has confiado en el momento en el que te has tumbado y me has dejado hacer. Tu cuerpo está a mi merced ahora, por decisión propia, relájate o no habrá servido para nada. ¿Quieres más peces, otro aceite quizá, te pongo música? ¿Te canto algo?

Seguro que el muy idiota está disfrutando; no puede dejar esa costumbre de molestarlo que tan arraigada tiene desde Hogwarts. Decide que es peor que Malfoy le hable, al menos estando callado puede pensar en cosas agradables.

—No. No hables —dice el moreno, cansado, y convoca más peces.

El masaje continúa y Harry aprieta los puños. Jadea de forma involuntaria porque Malfoy sigue tocando y tocando y su mente ya no puede contar peces; decide que les tiene manía, así que susurra "sin peces" y entonces se dedica a fantasear.

_Esas manos habían llegado a aquel lugar donde Harry guardaba muy bien su entrada prohibida, y su joven amante, que aún no tenía rostro, lo tocaba como un Dios; sabía dónde tenía que presionar, dónde quedarse más tiempo, dónde menos, mientras tocaba un concierto con su trasero. Después, poco a poco notó que le abrían las nalgas y un dedo travieso navegaba hasta hacer círculos en su ano. Tras varios movimientos circulares que lo volvieron loco, el dedo corazón se introdujo despacio, muy despacio, y era ese dedo porque Harry amaba verlo desaparecer cuando él se lo hacía a otros, escoltado por el resto de dedos, que parecían acunar el resto de la nalga. Después, otro dedo se unió, presionando dentro, pero sin buscar nada en concreto. Aquellos dos dedos juguetones se dedicaron a hacer movimientos circulares otra vez, pero entonces con un objetivo: dilatar a Harry. Sintió un cálido aliento en su nuca y un brazo rodearle el abdomen, estudiando sus músculos con avidez; luego repartió besos en la columna vertebral y entonces los dedos alcanzaron la próstata y..._

Harry deshace aquella increíble fantasía porque si su miembro no lo ha elevado unos centímetros de la camilla por la dureza existente, quizá haya hecho un agujero en la camilla. Y se impone su sentido común: no sería grato ni educado correrse en una de las toallas de Malfoy. Una cosa es que el imbécil lo vea desnudo, otra cosa que lo vea desnudo y estallado.

Trata de acompasar su respiración mientras sigue siendo masajeado, vuelve a convocar peces y los vuelve a contar. Decide que jamás volverá a darse ese masaje, porque el rubio tiene razón, Kevin le ha tocado ahí otras veces, pero él siempre le ha hecho masajes para quitar cualquier contractura y aunque le resulten algo eróticos, no es lo mismo que este. Para nada. No entiende cómo los clientes pueden dormirse con esto, y quizá tenga que preguntarle a Wellington -porque duda de que Ron haya ido a un masajista alguna vez- si ha tenido sensaciones extrañas.

Al fin aquellos dedos dejan de torturarlo, y Harry puede recuperar su control mental y hacer bajar un poco la erección presente.

—Puedes darte la vuelta, Potter. Tápate tu minúsculo aparato con la toalla, o tendré que masajearlo también para que tenga un tamaño adecuado.

Draco Malfoy se está pasando. Harry se contiene de asesinarlo, y se dice que si la erección vuelve a él en unos minutos, lo golperá en la cara con la polla. Fuerte, hasta que pierda el conocimiento. El rubio parece tragarse una risa, y Harry teme haberse expresado en voz alta.

—Eres imbécil, Malfoy. No sé cómo te aguantan tus subordinados —dice, irritado, y tras colocarse la toalla sobre su pelvis -apretando, por si la fuerza de su miembro superara a la de su brazo-, el rubio, que ha estado de espaldas a él, se vuelve.

—Era una broma, Potter, pero si te molestas es evidente que tengo algo de razón —y abre las palmas en señal de tregua—. Yo sigo con mi masaje y tú con tu relax. ¿Hechizo el techo?

—Sí, por favor, cualquier cosa será mejor que verte a ti —Draco apunta al techo blanco e inmaculado con su varita y de nuevo hay agua por encima, solo que ahora se ve una luz traspasando el líquido, como si un submarinista fuera a emerger del agua. Joder, esos hechizos son buenos, seguro que a un niño pequeño le calman. ¿Harían lo mismo Narcissa y Lucius con Draco cuando era pequeño?—. ¿Qué puedo convocar aquí?

—Aquí nada, mirar y desear ahogarte —le replica el otro, masajeando de nuevo el muslo.

Quizá Malfoy también esté privado de sexo, y por eso es tan inaguantable. Siente un poco de lástima porque quizá no tenga tantas oportunidades como él, siendo famoso y eso. Luego se da una patada mental por haber pensado así. Él jamás ha usado su fama para acercarse a nadie, por lo que no tiene ningún sentido. Harry mira sus piernas velludas, que quizá incomodan a Malfoy, porque él parece no tener vello en ninguna parte, con esa tonalidad tan pálida. Harry ha llevado las manos a los costados, apretando hacia abajo la toalla, por si a su erección le apetece saludar. Al acabar su masaje en las articulaciones de las piernas, Malfoy se dirige hacia su cabeza y le sube la camilla.

—Llevas mucho rato tumbado, así estarás más cómodo —dice, y Harry se encuentra semisentado, y la verdad es que lo agradece, pero no pierde la oportunidad de regarlo con un poco de sarcasmo.

—No podré mirar al techo.

—No te gusta tanto como los peces; además, ya estoy terminando.

Ambos cruzan miradas, y Harry decide entonces cerrar los ojos. Y entonces lo tocan ahí: en un punto donde no puede ser que tenga esas reacciones. Abre los ojos: Malfoy ha conjurado una silla frente a él, está sentado y sus manos descansan en la parte interna de los pies, con el pulgar rozándolo ligeramente.

—Ahora te preguntarás por qué te toco los pies; se llama reflexología, Potter, y tus queridos muggles lo estudian. Una de las pocas cosas interesantes que tienen. Cada punto del cuerpo está plasmado aquí, de modo que puedo tocarte el hígado pulsando aquí —Draco pasa su dedo índice por la planta derecha, en mitad del pie.

Harry quiere preguntarle por qué le es tan placentero el hecho de que lo toquen en la parte interna de ambos pies(1), pero no quiere saber: seguro que Malfoy lo utilizará como pulla y ya no quiere más peleas. Draco pasa los dedos por sitios estratégicos en uno de sus pies y alza la vista para toparse con la mirada miope de Harry, quien lo ve como un borrón blanco, pero se siente observado; Malfoy lo acaricia como si quisiera arrancar jadeos de placer, Harry tiene que apretar otra vez la toalla y decide cerrar los ojos. Pero como ya ha gastado una carta de autocontrol, la mente lo traiciona ayudando a las necesidades de su cuerpo.

_Draco Malfoy era asqueroso y por lo tanto le golpeó en la cara. Con su polla. Fuerte, solo que el muy insufrible le sonrió, y sus manos aparecieron para acariciar el miembro a placer. El rubio no dejaba de mirarlo mientras su mano subía y bajaba, y cuando creyó haberlo torturado con sus infames manos, añadió la boca a la ecuación, y Harry tragó saliva al notar la lengua del rubio girando alrededor de su glande. El muy capullo lo hacía despacio, muy, muy despacio, y de repente la otra mano jugaba con sus testículos, y todo Malfoy estaba concentrado en él, inevitablemente. Harry, confundido y enfadado por sus pensamientos tan impropios, cogió por los brazos al Malfoy de su imaginación y lo estampó contra la camilla._

— _Ahora voy a darte un masaje yo, Malfoy, pero no seré tan cuidadoso._

— _No importa, Potter, soy un chico grande y podré soportarlo._

_La aparente sumisión del rubio inyectó más sangre a su miembro, y las manos de Harry ahora eran puños._

—Tus... ¿tus padres saben que te dedicas a esto? —Harry se escucha patético, con la voz ronca y lanza una mirada rápida a la toalla que lo cubre, temiendo haberla hecho explotar en pedacitos: está intacta, cubriendo una zona un tanto sobresaliente.

—Claro que lo saben, ¿por qué iba a ocultárselo? —responde Malfoy divertido.

No es justo. Malfoy hace el trabajo duro, él es quien le da placer, pero al parecer el muy capullo disfruta mientras Harry ha de hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no gritar, por no coger a Malfoy, arrancarle ese traje y follarlo en esa cabina; con peces y caballitos de mar y con sus cursis olas.

—No sé, no te hacía dedicándote a esto.

—Percibo cierta animadversión en tu frase, ¿te atreves a negarlo? —responde el otro, levantándose y adquiriendo así una postura muy digna. Como Harry no contesta, añade—. He terminado, puedes vestirte.

Apunta al techo con la varita haciendo desaparecer la imagen de ondas acuáticas, así como las olas del mar. El cubículo se queda en silencio, y Harry se toma unos minutos para recuperarse. Pero hay algo de lo que no se puede deshacer, de modo que sale corriendo a buscar el baño. Cinco minutos después, con su túnica en la mano y algunos cabellos próximos a la frente ligeramente mojados, se dispone a marcharse. Nuevamente, Malfoy, con su impecable aspecto, yace tras el mostrador de recepción; sin un cabello fuera de su sitio, mientras él sale hecho unos zorros.

—Hasta luego —dice Harry por educación, pero el rubio lo para con su voz.

—Espera, Potter —saliendo del mostrador, se apoya en él, hace un gesto para que el otro se acerque y lo mira intensamente. Contempla las gafas, torcidas, el cabello despeinado con mechones mojados y los labios ligeramente rojos, como si se hubiera mordido con mucha fuerza—. Sabes, no estaría mal practicar todas esas cosas que te pasaban por la cabeza.

Al principio, Harry parece entrar en pánico, pero como siempre, su boca habla antes de pensar.

—No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy.

—Sí lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto.

El moreno frunce el ceño, tratando de encontrar algún sentido que sea diferente a la humillación. No es posible que Malfoy piense en él de ese modo.

—¿Entonces por qué te lo pasas tan bien en mis sesiones?

Bien, le han descubierto. Nada que no se espere, ha sido demasiado evidente ahí dentro. La primera vez tampoco se portó como un santo. Así que decide enfrentar la verdad, pero no será él quien lo diga.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ¿y qué te importa?

—No me gusta que se hagan pajas en mi baño —suelta el otro, a bocajarro, sin anestesia, y mirando con esos gélidos ojos grises.

Harry abre la boca para preguntar cómo coño sabe eso. Pero recuerda a Malfoy y lo mucho que disfruta su incomodidad. Suspira y confiesa.

—No volverá a pasar, tranquilo, no vendré más.

La reacción del Slytherin lo descoloca: el rubio cruza las piernas, abre los brazos y proclama:

—No seas tan radical, Potty. Muchos hombres se han excitado con los masajes.

Sí, piensa Harry, pero yo solo lo he hecho contigo.

—Claro.

—Entonces ¿qué mosca te ha picado?

—¿Por qué insistes en molestarme?

Bien, ahí están sus primeros cartuchos. Si no se marcha ahora, es posible que se peguen otra vez, porque Potter no está dispuesto a que le falten el respeto, y menos por ser gay.

—No lo hago. Flirteo contigo, pero eres demasiado imbécil para darte cuenta —ahora Harry sí ha perdido el color de la cara—. Oh, claro, te gustan los hombres, ¿no, Potter? Allá adentro no pensabas en ninguna Weasley, o Granger. ¿Crees que no noté que se te puso dura? ¿En quién pensabas? En mí, ¿tal vez?

El colmo de la indecencia: la única conversación duradera que tiene con el rubio después de la guerra y es para echarle en cara su homosexualidad. La irritación de Harry crece por momentos, y recuerda que a Malfoy no le gusta ser comparado.

—¿Y por qué no en Kevin? Es bastante más agradable que tú.

El rubio parece algo irritado, pero sabe reaccionar.

—Bueno, podría ser, pero veo que tienes alguna debilidad por los tipos astutos y atractivos como yo.

A Harry le molesta ahora sobremanera que encima sugiera tan solo un poco que es imposible no fijarse en él. Y se cansa de su enorme ego.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que tienes, la bola de cristal de Trelawney?

—Algo mejor, pero te enfadarás si te lo digo —el rubio está tirándose un farol, ¿verdad? Con algo de miedo, Harry responde:

—Me marcharé si no lo haces.

—Márchate pues. Pero nunca sabrás si los deseos son correspondidos —Malfoy y los retos. Este chico de verdad que necesita un hermano, o alguien para compartir: estar solo con ese padre mortífago ha hecho estragos en su personalidad—. Límpiate la baba, Potter. Entiendo que el solo hecho de imaginar tener algo conmigo te haya dejado K.O.

Bien, el rubio quiere jugar a las insinuaciones sexuales: Potter no tiene problema con eso; al menos, no con él, porque siente que despierta su más puro instinto slytherin y su capacidad de escupir veneno está a la altura del otro.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír, no serías capaz de seguirme el ritmo.

—Tus dolores en el culo por el quidditch serían rasguños comparados con mi ritmo sexual.

—Qué necesitado, Malfoy —Harry reprime una risa porque su comentario ha sido tan infantil...

—Se llama pasión, pero no creo que ninguna de las comadrejas te lo haya mostrado.

A Harry aún le cuesta imaginarlo como un pervertido, le da risa.

—Cualquiera lo diría con esos aires de esnob y esas ideas de serpiente.

—El Malfoy que tú conoces no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero —ahí, Harry siente curiosidad. No, nunca conoció a Malfoy porque este solo le muestra un lado, mejor dicho, el lado más aberrante de su personalidad, si es que hay algo en él que merezca la pena.

—¿Eres un falso?

—No. Es que tú no eres mi amigo —el rubio parece furioso. Sabe que está siendo atacado por su personalidad y tiene las uñas fuera.

—¿Quién querría serlo? Hablarás de ti todo el día, para después seguir hablando de tu padre, seguirás enumerando todas y cada una de tus pertenencias y no es nada que yo tenga interés en escuchar.

—También puedo hacerte escuchar cosas que son un privilegio, pero claro, dudo que puedas llevarme a ese éxtasis, Potty —sin embargo, el muy cretino sabe que es asquerosamente atractivo y lo explota. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y sus mechones se vuelven a colocar en el mismo sitio.

—¿Hablas de sexo? Qué marrano, Malfoy.

—Me limito a hacer lo mismo que has estado haciendo tú en mi consulta, sin mi permiso —Harry siente la tentación de arrancarle la camiseta blanca que no se ajusta a su cuerpo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que consultarte lo que ha de pasar por mi mente?

—Desde que yo soy el protagonista.

Pausa. Es la tercera vez que Potter escucha esto, la tercera vez que Malfoy insinúa -y bastante convencido- que ha tenido pensamientos impuros con él. ¿De qué forma puede haberlo adivinado? Puede haber estado pensando en Kevin. De repente recuerda el momento del "voy a poner un hechizo en tu mano para que no te duela". La mano le dolió igual, y el rubio murmuró algo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. De pronto todo encaja.

—Un… un momento… ¿me has hecho legeremancia?

—Eres muy mal oclumante —el pérfido ni lo niega. Harry se siente violado; se siente víctima de alguien que tiene muy pocos principios, de alguien que, Harry pensó por un momento, se ha redimido. Pero sigue siendo el mismo saco de mierda, y se lo va a recordar.

—Te dedicas a leer la mente de la gente… eres basura.

—Deberías preguntarte por qué si soy basura te pasas la sesión excitándote conmigo.

Eso es razonable y Harry tampoco sabe qué hacer. Algo anormal ocurre en su cuerpo y mente.

—Es verdad, iré al psicomago. Pediré cita en San Mungo.

—Oh, no hace falta, son muy caros. Yo puedo hacerte la terapia adecuada, pasa, pasa.

Harry se vuelve y decide que no puede perder más el tiempo con ese engreído que además viola su intimidad, así que se dirige a la puerta, pero ésta no se abre.

—Malfoy.

El rubio sigue apoyado, no se ha movido del sitio y la clínica está vacía.

—Esperaré a que salga alguien y me iré.

—No hay nadie, Potter. He dado el día libre a mis empleados y de paso me lo he dado a mí mismo.

—Oh, ¿y tanto honor por qué?

—Supongo que estás decepcionado por no haber jadeado. Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad.

—Vete al infierno, engreído —Harry ya solo quiere insultar. Quiere volver a casa, a su lóbrega y triste casa de Grimmauld, a matarse a pajas porque no consigue una cita con nadie decente. Y ahora no podrá hacerlo con Kevin.

—Hablo en serio, Potter. Puedo ayudarte —Draco parece borrar todo gesto de soberbia. A Harry por primera vez, le suena sincero. ¿Y si realmente está flirteando con él?

—A ver, ¿cuál es tu terapia?

—Ven conmigo —le dice Malfoy, y si el rubio cree que va a salirse con la suya, va listo. Porque ahora no tiene ningún contrato ni está pagando por nada; puede irse cuando le dé la gana y quiere irse con la sensación de no haber huido, sino de haber enfrentado a ese idiota. Se sienta en una butaca frente a una mesa.

—En su informe dice que tiene fantasías con el rubio más apuesto del mundo mágico, a quien usted odia.

Ahora Malfoy parece hacer una parodia y Harry va a seguirle el juego. Es fácil, porque él se ha descargado en el baño y Malfoy no. Y si realmente le excita tenerlo enfrente... bueno, él puede darle algún susto.

—Eh… algo así.

—¿Algo así? —realmente cogido por sorpresa, vaya.

—No soy bueno explicando las cosas y no voy a contártelas a ti, Malfoy —Harry por fin echa la espalda hacia atrás, pone los ojos en blanco. Draco parece absolutamente fascinado con la interpretación del moreno. Sinceramente, no pensaba que el otro cayera tan fácilmente: debe estar realmente necesitado.

—Ya, hum, veamos, tenemos varios casos parecidos, no importa. Lo haremos sin palabras.

Se levanta y ordena a Harry que haga lo mismo: ahora están frente a frente y ninguno aparta la mirada del otro. Es como si se cargaran de adrenalina.

—¿Qué te produce cuando te toco aquí? —Malfoy suaviza la voz y toca despacio el hombro de Potter; el hombro que anteriormente ha acariciado sin reservas.

—Me relaja.

—¿Y aquí? —y ahora el rubio desciende para tocar en el centro del pecho, obteniendo lo que quiere: la errática carrera de sus pulsaciones.

—Me tranquiliza —pilla a Potter mintiendo, ahora que sus miradas no conectan porque el moreno ha cerrado los ojos.

—¿Seguro?

—No. Me pone nervioso —dice Potter irritado, mirándolo enfurecido.

Malfoy se acerca demasiado, invadiendo el espacio personal del Gryffindor, y extiende un brazo para pasarlo por detrás, tocando así la espalda de él.

—¿Y aquí?

Harry ha cerrado de nuevo los ojos y Malfoy está demasiado cerca, respirándole en la cara.

—Hum. Otra vez, me gustan tus manos, Malfoy.

Draco observa cómo su némesis se muerde de nuevo el labio, algo que ha estado haciendo durante toda la consulta y que le ha parecido extremadamente sensual. Ahora es él quien tiene que parar sus pulsaciones.

—Así mejor, la terapia funciona. ¿Te gustan mis manos o lo que hacen? —Malfoy ya no invade su espacio vital, ahora está pegado a su cuerpo. Esta frase la susurra en el oído mientras la mano derecha se alza para acariciarle la nuca.

—Um...

Malfoy no puede aguantarlo. Sabe que se está excediendo, pero quiere ver adónde es capaz de llegar el otro sin avergonzarse. La mano izquierda se acerca a su pubis y roza descaradamente la ingle de Harry con su pulgar.

—Puede ser aún más placentero.

Aquello parece ser el último cartucho quemado.

—¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¡No toques!

El rubio es apartado y ya no puede sentir el olor y calor del Gryffindor. Sonríe.

—Eso es un poco irónico viniendo de ti. Llevo dos horas tocándote y no he oído quejas.

—Era diferente, era un masaje —Potter vuelve a morderse el labio y por Merlín que como lo haga otra vez, Draco es capaz de empalarse él mismo con el miembro del otro.

—Un masaje que tú has convertido en algo impuro y salvaje. Un masaje con final feliz que te estoy pidiendo compartir y es la última vez, Potter. Los Malfoy no ruegan.

Silencio. Miradas conectando, de nuevo, calibrando si aquello es terreno peligroso o excesivamente peligroso.

—Quieres humillarme, es eso.

—Sí, quiero humillarte, pero darte placer también. No hay nada que me produzca más morbo.

—Creo que sí: hacer legeremancia.

Draco se desespera: tiene mucha paciencia con las pociones, pero no con las personas lentas, y menos con los Gryffindors idiotas que no reconocen a leguas un flirteo descarado.

—Sí o no, Potter, me estoy cansando. Además, si me rechazas solo tengo que hacer una llamada y alguien dispuesto acudirá a darme lo que te pido.

Harry siente aumentar sus pulsaciones, y no precisamente de pasión. Y si Malfoy piensa que después de decirle que está interesado lo arregla sustituyéndolo por otro, puede irse a la mierda. Sin embargo, le sale muy educado:

—Hazla, pues. Pásalo bien. Adiós.

El moreno sale apresuradamente de la clínica utilizando un contrahechizo; la mayoría de los comercios siguen abiertos, pero algunos ya cierran. Pestañea, no sabe qué ha pasado ahí dentro, no sabe por qué leches ha estado tan excitado y por qué tan rabioso a la vez, y menos por qué se ha prestado al juego del Slytherin si es un gilipollas: una cosa está clara: no quiere ver a Malfoy en lo que le queda de vida.

* * *

(1) La parte del pie que se describe tiene como punto reflejo la próstata, y por eso a Harry le da placer.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	5. Extrañas sensaciones

Tres días después, Harry recibe una lechuza en La Madriguera, mientras juega snap explosivo con Ron.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta el pelirrojo cuando ve que Harry no vuelve a la mesa.

Harry se ha quedado parado mirando el sello del pergamino. Enfadado, convoca un  _Incendio_  y el papel se quema.

—Harry, ¿por qué quemas tu correo?

—Era un vociferador —dice el moreno mientras vuelve a la mesa.

—¿De Rita Skeeter?

—No —dice Harry—, no tiene importancia. Solo son bromas de compañeros de trabajo. ¿A quién le toca sacar carta?

—A ti.

Harry se concentra en la partida, cuando llega Molly Weasley con Ginny: han recogido flores para darle un poco de olor al lugar. Ginny se acerca a la mesa para preguntar quién gana, con un enorme ramo de flores.

—¿Quién gana?

—Harry —dice Ron, fastidiado.

Ginny lo mira, sonriente:

—¿Qué te parece este olor para mi cuarto, Harry?

Ginny le acerca el ramo y Harry aspira suavemente: no es necesario, el olor llena sus fosas nasales, llegando a algún recóndito lugar del cerebro, donde se reproducen imágenes de él en la clínica de Malfoy y de su coqueteo. Mira a Ginny con ojos brillantes, preguntándose si la muy descarada está flirteando con él y quizá le ha echado una poción de amor a la planta.

—¿Y bien?

—Huele raro —dice el moreno, y vuelve a la partida.

—¡Qué poco romanticismo, Harry, de verdad! —la pelirroja se aleja murmurando incoherencias, y Harry la ve subir la escalera pensativo.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa con mi hermana?

—Nada. Me parecía... nada, Ron, de verdad, déjalo —pero su amigo lo observaba fijamente.

—¿Seguro que hiciste bien en dejarla?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, Ron?

—Bueno, no sé, ¿estás seguro de que te gustan los chicos? A lo mejor estás confundido. La has mirado como... no sé.

Harry no sabe si echarse a reír o a llorar, porque en una misma semana creer que tanto Malfoy como Ginny lo están cortejando es extraño.

—Claro que me gustan los chicos, Ron. Eso no cambiará.

—Pero quizá... quizá llevas mucho tiempo solo y por eso te has acordado de lo que tenías con Ginny.

Con Ginny. Sinceramente, Ron no sabe de qué habla, porque Harry, aunque trató de sentir algo por ella para incorporarse a la familia Weasley, no pudo hacerlo. Sí le gustan aspectos de Ginny, pero físicamente no puede atraerle. No, ni hablar.

—Que no, Ron, de verdad. Además tu hermana se merece estar con alguien que la quiera, no conmigo.

Ron se cruza de brazos y exhaló, como si esperara una oportunidad.

—Qué bien que digas eso, amigo, porque Ginny sale con Ernie McMillan —Harry pestañea, incrédulo—. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Siempre esperaba que fueras de la familia, algún día, y como ella te ha sustituido porque tú dijiste que no te iban las chicas...

Su mejor amigo vuelve a mirar la escalera.

—Me alegro. De verdad.

Sí, es cierto. Harry se alegra y no siente ninguna sensación de pérdida o duelo. Sí la tuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás podría fijarse en chicas, cuando supo que jamás sería de la familia Weasley, pero Hermione y hasta el mismo Ron lo ayudaron a pasar esa etapa. Y Harry tiene muy claro que le encantan los cuerpos rectos y planos como el de Malfoy. Horror, corrección: como el de Kevin. Quizá debería pedirle una cita a ese chico, pero no sabe cómo entrarle si no es yendo a la clínica, y a Harry no le quedan ganas. Dos días después el moreno recibe otra lechuza y Harry la abre al no conocer al remitente.

_Harry Potter:_

_Espero que no te moleste que te haya escrito. No sé si te llegó mi carta anterior, la escribí en la clínica y como no respondiste, pensé que quizá se hubiera perdido. Solo quería disculparme porque el día que me tocaba cita contigo fui enviado a atender una urgencia._

_Creo que te quedan algunas citas por establecer, así que si te viene bien el martes próximo, puedes pasarte y te atiendo. Y si quieres, luego nos tomamos algo por ahí._

_Saludos,_

_Kevin Rogel._

¿Kevin? ¿Kevin le escribe disculpándose por no haber estado en la clínica aquel día?

—Joder, Harry, es una oportunidad para salir con él; estoy seguro de que si no le gustaras no te habría escrito —pero Harry no se fía: no es la primera ni la última carta que recibirá citándole para luego alardear por el mundo mágico porque va a su lado. Espera de verdad que Kevin no sea así, realmente. Y le ha escrito dos veces... claro, debió ser aquel "vociferador" que incendió en La Madriguera, pensando que pudiera ser algún pergamino escrito por Malfoy. Pero, por suerte, no era él. Qué alivio. Oh, sí, qué alivio poder librarse de ese portento. Esperpento, quiere decir, esperpento. Harry revuelve entre sus plumas y coge tinta:

_Kevin:_

_El martes me parece perfecto. Sí al masaje y sí a la salida posterior._

Harry lo tacha inmediatamente porque suena a hombre desesperado y él no quiere ser tan obvio.

_Kevin:_

_Por un momento pensé que era publicidad de tu clínica, así que no la abrí. El martes quizá pueda escaparme antes de la oficina; no puedo asegurarte lo del masaje, pero sí me pasaré cuando salgas para tomar algo. Dime a qué hora te quedas libre._

_Harry._

El martes, la clínica está abarrotada; los empleados se van yendo conforme terminan los tratamientos quedando únicamente Kevin y Draco; éste, que aún tiene pendiente el terminar unas pociones en su laboratorio, bosteza y se percata de que un hombre lleva mirando largo rato hacia la clínica; Malfoy frunce el ceño, el tiempo de la desconfianza ya ha pasado y es por ello que se asoma para ver al tipo envuelto en una túnica azul y con gafas. Draco casi se cae al reconocerlo: un auror.

—El jodido Harry Potter dijo que no volvería y no es fiel a sus palabras —y sonríe, porque ese idiota le hace gracia con su constante estupidez.

Pero cuando lo ve reunirse con Kevin a la salida tras terminar el turno, algo muy malo y perverso se instala en el estómago de Draco; y el rubio sabe, cuando siente eso, que tiene que hacer algo y lo tiene que hacer ya.

* * *

El sábado, Harry está especialmente alegre: va a acompañar a Ron a comprar un perfume a Hermione y luego se quedará un rato en La Madriguera jugando con su amigo y con George al quidditch. Es lo que necesita, una tarde de risas. Además, Kevin le ha escrito una carta pidiéndole volver a salir, algo que planeaba hacer él mismo, porque la velada con Kevin fue de lo más tranquila y apacible. Hace tiempo que Harry no conoce a alguien tan agradable y discreto; cuando se trata de su fama, a Harry no le gusta que nadie alardee, ni que pasee por sitios concurridos para mostrar al Héroe cual escaparate andante. Le gusta que le demuestren el amor en privado, y también su admiración.

—Eh, Harry, ¿por qué no miramos las últimas escobas de quidditch? —dice Ron, sacándole de su ensoñación.

—¿Por qué no vamos primero a por el perfume, Ron? La tienda seguirá abierta.

El pelirrojo hace un gesto de fastidio.

—Eres un aguafiestas.

—Pero Ron, ¿qué más te da? No vas a poderte comprar las escobas, ¿quieres estar babeando por toda la tienda durante dos horas para que luego salgamos sin nada de nada?

Su amigo frunce el ceño.

—Si no te conociera, dirías que hablas como Malfoy.

Harry lo mira, ofendido. Para nada tiene que ver con ese medicucho del tres al cuarto, cuyo deporte favorito es insultar y faltar al respeto. Sin embargo, su mente crea una imagen de Malfoy con su uniforme blanco inmaculado, que el moreno se apresura a sacudir poniendo la atención en otra cosa.

Han llegado a  _Smelly Sniffer(1)_ , la tienda de perfumes, y cuando entran, miran y remiran para ver qué puede gustarle a la chica.

—Va, Harry, huélelos tú, que yo no tengo ni idea. Tú eres gay, así que es posible que sepas de qué va esto.

—Ron, me acabas de comparar con Malfoy y ahora me llamas marica. De verdad que nuestra relación va progresando —dice Harry, aguantándose la risa. Sin embargo, coge uno de los botes y olisquea.

—¿Les puedo ayudar? —dice una chica alta, delgada y bastante agradable: Harry la mira: es pelirroja, como Ron.

—Mi amigo y yo buscamos un perfume para una chica —dice Harry.

—Sí —añade Ron—, es mi novia, pero no tengo ni idea de qué pueda gustarle.

La pelirroja con cabello recogido en una cola y ojos profundamente oscuros se gira para preguntarles si prefieren olores frescos, juveniles, almizclados, florales, dulces, que perduren más, menos… Harry ve cómo Ron se marea solo de oír las diferentes esencias, y añade:

—Algo que le guste a usted estará bien.

La mujer sonríe y les muestra tres opciones:

—Estas son las que más se venden, mi favorita es esta —y señala un frasco redondo en forma de burbuja, con pequeñas incrustaciones verdes. La esencia es dulce, frambuesa.

—No está mal —dice Ron, pero Harry opina que es demasiado empalagosa y huele la siguiente, que parece afrutada, como de melocotón. Después huele la última, y Harry sufre una semi-erección cuando la huele. Malfoy aparece otra vez vestido de blanco y la memoria de sus dedos clavándose en las nalgas lo sacude.

—Joder —Harry se queda mirando a la mujer, sin saber qué decir. ¿Será cierto que le vuelven a gustar las mujeres? ¿Cómo es posible que haya un perfume así? Harry se ha excitado solo de olerlo.

—¿Este está bien, Harry? —el moreno no sabe qué decir, solo que si ve a Hermione y ella lo abraza, es posible que hasta se empalme. Y Harry no quiere tener esos episodios tan desagradables con la novia de su mejor amigo.

—Mejor llévale este, Ron —dice Harry, y le muestra el segundo perfume, el que lleva esencia de albaricoque.

Los chicos tienen tiempo para ir a la tienda de quidditch, babear como dijo Harry y salir sin siquiera un ítem. A Harry le molesta ir de compras, todo el mundo sabe que es el héroe y todos estarán encantados si compra en su tienda. Pero si él es negado para los olores, sabe lo mal que se siente Ron al elegir algo para Hermione, porque a él le da igual cómo huela, él la ama profundamente. Harry sonríe: es hermoso tener una pareja, estar enamorado, poder llegar a casa y mirar a los ojos de la otra persona… Harry extraña eso, pero tiene mucho cuidado con sus conquistas, el 90% solo están interesados en la fama y el nombre; Harry espera que Kevin sea del restante 10%.

* * *

Kevin y Harry vuelven a verse después de una semana cargada de acción y trabajo duro en el Departamento de Aurores. Hablan de las misiones, de los delincuentes, de los magos descarriados y mucho más. Kevin se ofrece a ser su terapeuta para la siguiente consulta, la de las piedras volcánicas, y Harry acepta. Y cuando llega con su atuendo de auror a la clínica y se encuentra con la mirada cortante de Malfoy, Harry sonríe sin poderlo evitar.

—Bueno, bueno, pero si tenemos a nuestro ilustre Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry-soy-frígido-Potter… ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? —la voz del rubio es falsa y alarmantemente empalagosa, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

—Hola y adiós, Malfoy, si no te importa, tengo una cita —dice, y pasa a la sala de espera.

El rubio no le permite pasar, y como consecuencia, ambos chocan en el pasillo.

—Oh, una cita, espero que no sea igual a la que tuviste el otro día, con mi empleado —Harry pestañea, de modo que lo sabe, ¿quizá Kevin se lo haya contado? Debe decirle que su jefe es una persona non-grata, él lo comprenderá.

—Es una cita profesional —asiente Harry, tratando de pasar.

—Hum —Draco se apoya contra la pared, haciendo un ángulo con las piernas para que el otro tenga que saltarlo—, así que la otra cita fue no profesional… de modo que al gran Potter le gustan los quiromagos…

Harry sonríe, y se guarda las ganas de darle una patada.

—Solo los agradables —le dice, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Una pena que sigas negando que te gustan los chicos malos —dice, adoptando su pose habitual y se inclina hacia él, demasiado cerca para susurrar—. Bienvenido, Potter, espero que disfrutes el masaje.

Harry aprieta los puños para no empotrar al engreído ese contra la pared y bes… golpearlo hasta que pierda la consciencia. Cuando llega a la sala de espera, la voz de Malfoy aún se siente en su oído y todavía no puede olvidar la sensación del roce en su oreja. Para colmo, le ha sido imposible relajarse porque Malfoy entra constantemente, quizá para asegurarse cuán profesional pueda ser ese masaje, aunque poco se puede hacer con las piedras volcánicas. Kevin, naturalmente, no comprende tanta intromisión, pero tampoco puede sugerirle al jefe que deje de entrar y salir para no perturbar la paz del paciente… de cualquier modo, Harry está tranquilo, y sonríe internamente porque está en manos de Kevin, el quiromago amable, y no de Malfoy, el terrible quiromago oscuro y dominador.

—¿Salimos mañana, Harry? —le propone Kevin cuando acaba el masaje—. Iba a enviarte una lechuza, pero es una tontería, ¿no te parece?

Harry sonríe mientras se abrocha la camisa y se pone de nuevo el atuendo de auror, que parece causar furor en los quiromagos, porque Kevin lo mira de arriba abajo, apreciativamente.

—Está bien.

—Mi jefe me ha propuesto una doble cita; él irá con su pareja, ¿te apetece que hagamos algo diferente saliendo con ellos?

—No —la respuesta del moreno pilla a Kevin con sorpresa—. Verás, Kevin, conozco a tu jefe, fuimos juntos al colegio y no nos llevábamos bien.

Kevin sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

—Quizá quiera olvidarse de tiempos de guerra, Harry, pues ha sido él quien lo ha sugerido. Yo no tengo ninguna pega en tenerte para mí solo.

—Me alegra saber eso. Mañana a la misma hora, entonces, tú y yo solos. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el mundo muggle?

Kevin asiente y ambos se ven al día siguiente frente a la Torre de Londres. Se saludan con un breve abrazo.

—No he entrado nunca aquí, Harry, ¿tú sí?

—He ido a verlo con mis amigos para ver un poco de cultura muggle. No es gran cosa.

—¿Te apetece ir a bailar al Soho? —pregunta Kevin atusándose el cabello. El cabello castaño y los ojos a juego, sonríe Harry. Como un chico normal.

—Sabes que no soy de bailar —dice Harry, tragándose el hecho de que quizá sea el único sitio donde vayan a poder estar tranquilos, donde la comunidad mágica no se presente, donde Draco quizá no aparezca para quemar las pistas con su ligue. Es más, ignora la quemazón que siente en el estómago al pensar en "su ligue" e intenta dar conversación a Kevin para no tratar de imaginar cómo es ese elemento.

Finalmente, Kevin y Harry cenan en un restaurante de comida alemana sugerido por el primero, y cuando ambos se despiden para ir a casa, el moreno le da un breve beso en los labios.

—Lo he pasado bien —sonríe Harry, observando a Kevin ruborizarse—, aunque me siento un poco inútil a tu lado, creo que si no hubieras pedido por mí, ahora estaría muerto de hambre.

Kevin, cuyos padres son austriacos y él, por ende, habla alemán, le devuelve el elogio:

—Yo sí que me sentí inútil cuando el camarero trajo los platos. No te quitaba ojo, Harry —El moreno se queda a cuadros, pensando que las torpes conversaciones del camarero en inglés con él se limitaban simplemente a ser amable—, y esta vez no puedes decir que sea por tu fama. Era muggle.

—Pues qué mal gusto teniéndote a ti al lado —susurra Harry, y vuelve a rozar los labios del joven.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replica él, acariciando la mejilla del moreno—. Te invitaría, Harry, pero… mañana entro muy temprano. Mi jefe me hace abrir la clínica.

Cómo no, Malfoy jodiendo su cita. Aunque el insufrible no esté ahí, de algún modo ha de desbaratar la felicidad de otros.

—No importa —dice Harry—, podemos vernos cuando quieras. Mándame una lechuza.

* * *

(1) Nombre sugerido por mi beta, que significa algo así como: Olor muy fuerte que se olisquea.

_CONTINUARÁ_

¿Qué le pasará a Harry? ¿Por qué está embrutecido? XD

 


	6. Asalto aromaterápico en el baño

Cuando Harry llega el lunes al Departamento de Aurores, nada más entrar, quiere matar a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa, compañero? —pregunta Sanders al verlo tan alterado.

—Aquí huele a… huele a… —empieza Harry, y trata de ver quién lleva ese "horrible" perfume.

—Son unas flores que ha subido Margaret, mi mujer —dice otro compañero, el que se sienta más alejado de él—, me vino a buscar el otro día y dijo que olía a choto, que no sabe cómo es posible que trabajemos así. Un toque femenino.

Harry agarra el bote de cristal donde están las flores y lo esconde bajo su mesa, por no tirarlo a la basura. ¿Por qué le excitan últimamente las mujeres? Ha sido oler esas flores, y Harry se ha puesto poco más que frenético. Así que, cuando Hermione saca el tema de conversación acerca de sus citas, Harry decide contarle.

—¿Hermione, qué pasaría si te dijera que me ocurre algo extraño con las mujeres?

Hermione se vuelve; están en la taberna Las Tres Escobas esperando a Ron, que sale de la Academia de Aurores para reunirse con ellos.

—¿Algo como qué, Harry?

—No sé, es… extraño. Empecé con Ginny, estando en La Madriguera. Luego me ocurrió cuando fuimos a comprarte el perfume que te regaló Ron, la dependienta también era pelirroja, ahora que lo pienso; y después… no sé, un compañero nos contó que su mujer había llevado flores y me puse demasiado bruto; sin hablar de la señora Weasley, que últimamente cuando me abraza me dan ganas de tirármela. Te juro que no sé lo que me pasa. La señora Weasley siempre ha sido como mi madre.

Hermione sofoca una risa.

—¿Es grave? —pregunta el auror, preocupado.

—Es que hablas de una ex, una mujer desconocida, la esposa de un compañero tuyo y la señora Weasley. ¿Solo te ha pasado con ellas o con alguna otra mujer de la calle?

Harry queda pensativo y concluye en que no, solo ha sido con ellas.

—¿No te parece suficiente?

—¿Te ha ocurrido antes con las mismas mujeres? ¿Ese sentimiento de… excitación?

Joder, Hermione habla como un jodido quiromago, y no puede evitar pensar en la "terapia" que le hizo Malfoy en la clínica.

—No. Ni siquiera con Ginny.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando sentiste eso? —Hermione no piensa para nada que Harry esté afrontando una nueva fase sexual experimental.

—Pues… Ginny solo me saludó, iba a subir a su cuarto; la mujer de la tienda nos recomendó perfumes; la esposa de Ray había subido flores; la señora Weasley solo me abrazó porque me iba a casa.

Hermione sonríe, enigmática.

—Necesitaré hacer un experimento, ¿confías en mí?

—Claro, Hermione —y algo asustado, pregunta—, no tendré que besarte ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

—Harry, porque eres mi amigo, si no me lo tomaría mal, ¿sabes? Suena a que no soy nada apetecible.

El chico se atraganta con la cerveza de mantequilla y comienza a toser y a pedir disculpas. No, no quiere hacer de menos a Hermione, es solo que… es una chica, y hasta ahora, las chicas en su vida… no han sido gran cosa.

Cuando Ron llega, los tres dan un paseo por Hogsmeade, entre risas y luego se aparecen en el Callejón Diagón. Allí, Hermione decide entrar en la tienda de los Weasleys y trastear con las pociones de amor.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces con eso? —le dice Ron de inmediato.

—Es para una compañera, Ron —rechista la chica—. Anda, ve a ver qué hace George y dile si puede subir a saludarnos.

Cuando el pelirrojo baja las escaleras a todo correr, Hermione se acerca a Harry y éste dice:

—Das miedo, Hermione.

Ella lo ignora y destapa una de las botellitas frente a su nariz.

—Huélelo.

El moreno agarra con fuerza la muñeca de su amiga, tratando de mantenerse en pie: imágenes de camillas blancas y de quiromagos se agolpan en su memoria.

—¿Te recuerda algo? El olor, digo.

—Sí —dice Harry, y recuerda la clínica Malfoy. ¿Es que acaso ese malnacido le ha echado amortentia? Pero ¿por qué le excitarán las mujeres, entonces? ¿Quizá es una treta para que deje de gustarle Kevin?—, me recuerda a un lugar al que he ido hace poco.

—Bien. Piensa en ese lugar, entonces. Ahí es donde, posiblemente, has encontrado el amor, Harry.

Harry no puede creerlo: mira a Hermione con ojos abiertos.

—La amortentia siempre huele distinta para cada persona; cuando la huelo yo, huele a pergamino, a hierba recién cortada y al olor del cabello de Ron.

—Pero no… ¿quieres decir que todas esas mujeres llevaban amortentia?

—Esa fue mi primera sospecha, pero, Harry, ¿la señora Weasley? Sinceramente… estoy segura de que todas ellas o bien venían de ese lugar o bien en sus ropas llevaban algún olor muy parecido.

—¡Ya está aquí George! —anuncia Ron con ojos brillantes mostrando a su hermano.

Harry le da la mano y decide que por ese día no quiere pensar nada más.

* * *

Si realmente Harry Potter está enamorado, ¿por qué cuando Kevin lo besa Harry no siente nada parecido a cuando huele la jodida amortentia? ¿Qué es lo que falla?

—Harry, por Merlín, ¿qué te ha hecho la pluma? —le dice Wellington desde su mesa, y el moreno se da cuenta de que ha destrozado la pluma con la que está escribiendo unos informes.

—Ya van tres en una semana —añade Sanders desde su escritorio—, ¿estás seguro que no quieres salir a cazar magos, Potter? Quizá canalizar esa energía a través de otro modo…

—A lo mejor lo que necesita es canalizarla hacia alguien —añade otro, y Harry se revuelve el pelo, exasperado.

—Ni caso, Harry —dice Wellington—. ¿Comemos juntos? Mi esposa está de viaje.

Harry asiente, y Wellington y él se aparecen en La Torre, en uno de los magníficos restaurantes de comida exótica. Harry aprieta los puños para contenerse mientras sube las plantas y Wellington mira los menús.

—¿Te pasa algo? Te veo nervioso, ¿no te gusta el sitio? ¿Quizá te apetece algo más familiar? —le dice su compañero, pero Harry niega.

—No, no, está bien —su preocupación se disipa cuando ve que todos los restaurantes se encuentran en una planta inferior a la clínica de Malfoy. Así no tiene que preocuparse por si Kevin lo ve con Wellington, no quiere que piense que lo engaña; qué tontería, si ambos llevan las túnicas de auror. Harry no sabe por qué está tan preocupado; tan ansioso. La comida con Wellington le distrae un poco, y cuando ambos salen, su compañero le pregunta qué tal todo.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Deberíamos venir de nuevo aquí. Por cierto, Harry, antes de volver a la oficina, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento? Tengo que pedir cita en  _Casa Salud Malfoy_  —Harry traga saliva, es por esto, sabe que por algún motivo, ese día no iba a salir de allí sin entrar a ese sitio. Y ahora que sabe que la amortentia tiene mucho que ver, Harry no quiere averiguar nada; nada de lo que teme; pero Wellington, concluye, no tiene la culpa, y si ahora se niega a acompañarlo cual niño de cinco años, será injusto. Así que se guarda sus miedos y sube el tramo de escaleras hasta la última planta. Por suerte, ni Kevin ni Draco Malfoy parecen estar a la vista; en recepción hay otro colega, de cabello muy corto y moreno, al que Wellington le da fechas. Harry, mientras, pide permiso para ir al baño, el recepcionista le da indicaciones, pero Harry ya sabe el camino; atraviesa el pasillo hasta pasar la sala de espera lo más rápido posible, con la cabeza gacha para que nadie lo reconozca, tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta el uniforme que viste; es toda una suerte que en ese sitio haya tanta discreción.

Harry alcanza el baño y cuando se mete en uno de los cubículos oye ruido; eso no sería un problema si no fuera porque el ruido va acompañado de un olor ciertamente… maldito. Es el aroma que le hace querer follarse al primero que ve. Trata de hacer varias respiraciones para calmarse, y, al salir, uno de los quiromagos está lavándose las manos. Harry entra en shock: no es uno de los quiromagos, y el olor proviene de él. Cuando Draco Malfoy se gira para marcharse, se encuentra con un cuerpo próximo a él.

—Potter, ¿qué te trae por mi baño? —el rubio pasea su mirada por la túnica de auror mientras se seca las manos. El moreno no aparta la mirada de él; pero es extraño; lo mira como un depredador a una presa y además respira con dificultad. Sinceramente, espera que Potter no se haya hecho otra paja, porque no va a consentirlo más. Eso, por no decir que él no debería estar ahí, su nombre no está apuntado en el libro de citas; Draco quiere burlarse de su aspecto, porque Potter tiene todo el cabello despeinado y las mejillas completamente rojas, como una colegiala; pero, por algún motivo, se le antoja deseable, y no puede apartar la vista de él. De hecho, ahora se acerca peligrosamente, inclina la cabeza y pronto Draco siente un cosquilleo en el cuello: Harry lo está olisqueando cual animal en celo; Draco sofoca una risa, sintiendo cómo Harry lo ha aprisionado contra los lavabos, con ambas manos sobre la mesa y tanteándolo, pero él no huye; no tiene de qué y la presencia del Gryffindor es excitante y novedosa. Cuando Harry planta un pequeño beso en el cuello, Draco se encuentra respirando dificultosamente, y cuando el moreno le muerde un poco más arriba, siente hervir la sangre y apenas escucha.

—Eres tú…

Cuando se da cuenta, Draco está agarrando con fuerza los costados de la túnica de Potter mientras este le devora el cuello; cuando Draco jadea, parece inyectar ánimo en el coraje de Harry, cuyo cuerpo está ahora pegado completamente al suyo; Harry besa y muerde hasta llegar a la puntiaguda barbilla de Malfoy.

—Potter…

Aquel tono de voz con esa frase pronunciada con profundo fervor, disparan las alarmas del Gryffindor, quien aún inconsciente de sus actos, decide probar los labios del rubio quiromago en un beso ansioso, lleno de entusiasmo y fogosidad que Malfoy está muy lejos de querer terminar, correspondiendo inmediatamente. Las manos del auror se entierran en el uniforme blanco, clavándole los dedos en la espalda, haciendo que las piernas de Draco se conviertan en gelatina. Ambos jadean en la boca del otro cuando descubren expansión en sus intimidades; Harry trata de recuperar sus latidos, separándose del chico, aún ofuscado al regresar a la realidad. Pestañea a través de sus gafas empañadas, tomando por fin consciencia de dónde está y ante quién: le falta tiempo para salir corriendo, para mandar su valentía al cuerno, porque, que Merlín le ampare, ha atacado en un baño a Draco Malfoy y esta vez no ha sido con el  _Sectumsempra_.

Mientras, en el baño, Draco aún trata de recuperarse, mirando al infinito, con la respiración acelerada y una erección considerable en los pantalones; algo le ocurre al mundo, para que él intente algo con el Gryffindor y éste no responda y llegue semanas después a su clínica y lo bese sin contemplaciones. Sonríe: ahora el moreno tendrá que explicarse ante Kevin. Draco hubiera querido estar presente para ver las tontas excusas del auror, que, contra todo pronóstico, besa como los dioses.

* * *

Se agita en la cama, da la vuelta hacia un lado y hacia otro, se queda boca arriba, tratando de encontrar una postura que le de una sosegada noche, pero no puede dormir. Harry abre los ojos, suspira y se incorpora, para luego frotarse la nuca. Los acontecimientos del día transcurren en la memoria, y cuando llegan, ávidos, a la sobremesa, se proyectan una y otra vez, causándole un bulto en el pijama. Harry olvida la excitación, tratando de entender qué ha pasado: ese jodido olor tiene la culpa, pero ¿desde cuándo se comporta como un animal en celo y acaba atacando a su peor enemigo? Cierto, Malfoy se ve realmente bien en ese uniforme, pero es un gilipollas, ¿desde cuándo le gustan los gilipollas? Luego está el tema Kevin: Harry lo ha engañado, pero lo peor no es eso, sino que ha besado al chico varias veces, se ha sentido agradable, pero no puede evitar comparar y el beso con Malfoy… lo retaba, lo consumía, lo reclamaba como suyo, lo instaba a fundirse con él. Harry cree que jamás ha sentido algo así antes y le jode pensar que el imbécil de Malfoy haya causado tantas emociones en cadena, simplemente, respondiendo con ganas a las más que lascivas intenciones de Harry. Uno no puede evitar preguntarse qué sentiría tocándolo, penetrándolo… oyéndolo gemir. Y se ve deseando volver a hacerlo; con olor maldito o sin él. Porque ahora ya sabe que algo está realmente mal: tiene que hablar con Kevin.

* * *

—Harry, amigo, tienes ojeras —dice Ron con la boca llena. Ambos han ido a comer a La Madriguera, y ahora disfrutan de los guisos de Molly, que amablemente les ha preparado sopa de avena y pastel de carne.

—No he dormido bien —dice el chico, sintiendo poco apetito. No solo no ha dormido bien, sino que su despiste en el Departamento ha sido mayúsculo, por no hablar de haberse echado sal en lugar de azúcar en el té de la mañana.

—¿Vas a salir este viernes? —y Harry recuerda la lechuza enviada por Kevin para salir; aún no le ha dicho nada y no se ve con fuerzas para confesarle lo ocurrido; es más, Harry no quiere dejar a Kevin por Malfoy; sabe que Kevin es agradable, simpático y discreto; Malfoy solo haría aumentar sus problemas, y ni hablar de una relación futura con él, Lucius Malfoy lo cruciaría en cuanto lo viera entrar en su casa.

—Ni hablar, ni hablar —dice, y Ron lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos bocas.

—Solo quería decirte que Hermione y yo vamos a ir al lago, en barca. Por si te quieres apuntar.

Harry suspira.

—Eso es muy romántico para compartirlo, Ron, pásalo bien.

—Harry, amigo —dice Ron, algo apesadumbrado—, me siento mal porque tú no tienes citas. ¿Por qué no sales con alguien que pueda entenderte?

Las palabras de Ron se clavan en su psique. "Entenderte", sí, alguien como Malfoy, que te entiende perfectamente, sobre todo compartirá contigo esos paseos muggles y esas cenas en el Soho, y además estará encantado de conocer a tus amigos sangre-sucia y también a los traidores a la sangre, y por supuesto vendrá contigo a compartir los guisos de Molly.

—Saldré, claro que saldré —dice, resuelto—, tal vez tenga una cita romántica. Muy romántica.

Quizá pueda llegar a algo más con Kevin. Algo que ensombrezca la fea costumbre de su mente de pensar en el quiromago que no debe.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	7. Un desliz inapropiado

Cuando Harry llega el viernes a las cinco a su cita con Kevin en el Soho londinense, frente a anchas callejuelas animadas con gente alrededor y luces por todas partes, lo besa con intensidad. Su mente ha tratado de bloquear todos los recuerdos de Malfoy los dos últimos días y parece que lo está consiguiendo. Kevin lleva un abrigo de paño negro, con altas botas caras y unos pantalones de vestir color beige; está radiante, y Harry le quiere para él. De hecho, va a hacer que la noche sea mítica; a la mierda la fama, sus represiones y su educación; y quizá porque está dispuesto a todo, la noche parece animarse un poco más cuando de uno de los pubs sale una pareja dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Lo que faltaba...

—No pude negarme, Harry, perdóname —dice Kevin algo arrepentido, y Harry sabe que tendrá que hacer méritos para el perdón cuando frente a él aparece Draco Malfoy vestido con una gabardina gris perla a juego con sus ojos y de la mano de un viejo conocido.

—Buenas tardes, Potter, estábamos tomando té, espero que no te importe que hagamos una cita doble hoy —sonríe Malfoy; varios mechones de cabello rubio pálido caen sobre sus mejillas.

—Sí que me importa —dice Harry, irritado, y sabe lo que viene a continuación.

—El otro día no parecía que…

—Vale, Malfoy, corta el rollo, seré amable aunque no lo mereces —y dirige su mirada al joven rubio y alto que lo acompaña. Harry se fija en sus manos unidas. ¿Se refería a él cuando aquella vez dijo que tenía a alguien que podía satisfacerle o algo así? ¿Ese mequetrefe?

—Creo que ya me conoces, Harry, pero por si tienes la desgracia de no recordar mi hermoso rostro, soy Cormac McLaggen.

¡Lo que faltaba! Harry mira de nuevo a Kevin, y nota la expresión de disculpa en los ojos del joven, pero si piensa que va a aguantar al gilipollas de Malfoy, a McLaggen y a sus egos, está muy equivocado.

—Creí que íbamos a ser cuatro, no esperaba a vuestros egos —dice Harry, riendo tontamente, y agarra el brazo de Kevin con torpeza.

Malfoy lanza una gran carcajada, como si realmente le divirtiera.

—¡Tan gracioso, El Niño Dorado! Me alegra saber que no has perdido el buen humor.

—Cuánto me alegraría que tú en cambio sí hubieras perdido algunas cosas que te caracterizaban en Hogwarts —responde Harry, y sabe que la cita ni será romántica ni provechosa: estará llena de comentarios ácidos y luego tendrá que irse a casa bien jodido, y no en el buen sentido.

—¿Por qué querrías que perdiera mis principios de salir con sangre puras? ¿Es porque acaso estás interesado?

Harry estalla: no solo tiene que lidiar diariamente con la desgracia de sentirse atraído hacia el idiota rubio que le habla con tono ácido sino que encima tiene que aguantarle en su planeada agradable cita con el quiromago que sí se merece algo más.

—¿Qué principios, gilipollas? ¡Hablo de tu estupidez, y de tus idioteces! —Harry se da cuenta de que ha cogido a Draco por la bufanda y que éste parece especialmente encantado con su proximidad—. ¡Joder!

Kevin lo aparta de Draco, le acaricia el rostro y le susurra algo al oído con el fin de calmarlo. Harry esboza una ligera sonrisa y lo mira, agradecido.

—Qué suerte tener a alguien que te tranquilice —dice McLaggen observándolos—. ¿Hace mucho que salís?

—El suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Potter debe ir a terapia —interrumpe Malfoy de mala gana, y agarra con fuerza el brazo de Cormac—, vamos.

Draco se siente furioso; tenía al héroe frente a él, embrutecido, y Kevin lo estropea metiéndose en medio. Desde luego no espera mucho de esa cita, ni tampoco quiere ver unidos a esos dos. Quizá sea mala idea después de todo, pero desde aquel ataque por sorpresa en el baño por parte del moreno, Draco no se conforma con que haya ocurrido una sola vez.

Durante el camino de ida hacia uno de los pubs donde se supone que van a tomar algo y a conocerse, Harry observa mucho a Cormac y a Malfoy; ambos son guapos, ricos, de sangre pura y excesivamente soberbios. No son tan diferentes, aunque Harry no entiende si dos personas así pueden aguantarse durante mucho tiempo, hablando de sí mismos sin parar; parecen tomar turnos para hablar, y de todos modos Cormac tampoco alardea demasiado. El moreno alza la vista, observando el puente de Londres lleno de luces; respira hondo, si no fuera por aquella presencia maldita, la noche sería perfecta.

Cuando dirige la mirada al frente, Malfoy lo mira con una mueca burlona:

—Es un buen lugar para tirarse al río, si estabas planteándotelo quizá pueda ayudarte a quitarte las dudas.

Harry quiere decirle que le encantaría lanzarle a él por ese puente, ver desaparecer su hermoso cuerpo bajo el Támesis, pero se calla. Sabe que cuando su boca lo traicione, volverá a agarrar a Draco y eso es lo que él quiere, por tanto evitará todo enfrentamiento.

—Oh, te has quedado sin palabras después de mirarme, es natural —sigue el capullo, que no parece cansarse.

—Eh, Potter, ¿qué hay de tus amigos? Weasley y Granger —dice Cormac, y esta vez Harry agradece su intervención, de hecho, le sonríe sin darse cuenta.

—Están bien, estudiando mucho.

—Supongo que hablas de Sabelotodo Granger, porque la comadreja no estudiaría ni a su propia madre.

—¿Quiénes son Granger y Weasley? —pregunta Kevin, curioso.

—Oh, vaya, no me digas que no habéis intimado aún, Potter, te hacía un poco más impulsivo, sobre todo después…

¿Es que el imbécil va a seguir toda la noche en esa línea? El muy astuto pretende chantajearle para no revelar el episodio del baño, seguro.

—Cállate, Malfoy, eres repulsivo. Kevin, son mis mejores amigos, estuvimos en Gryffindor en Hogwarts.

—¿Gryffindor? Te pega mucho —sonríe Kevin, y no sabe por qué ese comentario no le gusta.

—Kevin fue a Hufflepuff —dice Malfoy, y Harry jura que si el gilipollas se atreve a humillarlo, la imagen del cuerpo de Malfoy tocando el Támesis se hará realidad—, supongo que nunca has estado con un Hufflepuff, Potter.

—Conocí a un Hufflepuff muy valiente, Kevin —dice Harry tratando de evitar dirigirse a Malfoy—, era un chico estupendo, y muy querido por todos.

—Y acabó muerto —añade Malfoy, borrando la sonrisa de Kevin.

—Sí, hubo una guerra, no pude salvarle de Voldemort —replica Harry apesadumbrado, y Kevin coge su mano con cariño.

—No importa, Harry, estoy seguro de que nadie te culpa por ello. Yo estoy agradecido de que hayas terminado con él, de verdad.

—Aunque la próxima vez que quieras derrotar a un malo, Potter, utiliza métodos más nobles, no robes varitas. Evidentemente, el señor oscuro fue derrotado con mi varita, supongo que mi magia tuvo algo que ver.

Harry, en lugar de molestarse, le sonríe.

—Si es así, gracias, Malfoy. Realmente no esperaba tu ayuda, pero resulta que sí me la diste después de todo —y añade mirando a Kevin—, tu jefe fue especialmente bueno en su campo: huyó cuando todos luchábamos.

Kevin hace una mueca y Cormac sonríe; Malfoy lo mira, totalmente fuera de juego. Es difícil dejarlo sin palabras, pero reconoce que no sacará nada positivo si trae a la memoria esos tiempos. No. Es mejor que hablen del presente, de lo que a Harry le está pasando y que el moreno no parece darle importancia, a pesar de que su cuerpo pide a gritos un frote monumental con Draco. Eso es, el presente manda, y Draco estará gustoso de jugar a las nuevas reglas, y más ahora que sabe que no le es indiferente.

* * *

El primer local que visitan es tranquilo y la barra está llena de magos que toman sus bebidas. La decoración es exquisita, con elementos aterciopelados como flámulas de equipos de quidditch repartidas por la pared; nada parece alterar cierto ambiente intelectual que se respira en el mismo: no parece ser un sitio para bailar, gracias a Dios, se dice Harry, sin embargo el local parece esconder más sorpresas de las que, aparentemente, se pueden ver.

—Voy a saludar al dueño —indica Malfoy con un gesto mientras dejan sus abrigos en un ropero, y Harry lo ve entrar tras una cortina azul oscura.

—¿Te pido un whisky de fuego, Harry? —dice Cormac a su lado, sacando varios galeones.

—¿Vas a invitar a todo el local? —Harry reprime una sonrisa—, creo que prefiero hidromiel.

Cormac eleva la ceja, sugerente.

—Vaya, apuestas fuerte esta noche, ¿eh?

Harry, tras recibir la bebida, piensa que quizá no sea buena idea: ¿y si Malfoy los ha llevado allí para emborracharlo y después poder aprovecharse de su estado? Harry recuerda la última vez que se pasó con el alcohol y decide que ya no va a tomar más en toda la noche: quiere estar sobrio, sobre todo porque Kevin, a su lado, no está bebiendo alcohol. Es mejor que tome ejemplo, Kevin lo conoce bien.

Malfoy tarda en aparecer, y cuando lo hace, pide un vino fino y echa un vistazo a lo que bebe él.

—¿Ansioso, Potter?

Harry decide ignorarlo, pero el rubio se sienta junto a él, apoya su cabeza en el brazo y lo mira profundamente.

—Malfoy, creo que te confundes, tu pareja está al otro lado —dice Harry un poco harto.

—Solo quiero probar tu hidromiel —y de repente agarra el vaso y le da un buen trago—. Uf, supuse que cuando te encerrabas con el gigantón ese en la choza no jugabais al ajedrez precisamente. Te ha debido contagiar el gusto por el alcohol, ¿no?

Harry decide mirar al rubio y los ojos grises parecen sonreír, divertidos.

—¿Qué te importa lo que hiciera con Hagrid?

—Solo me preocupo; espero que no te haya pegado cosas más horribles, como el gusto estético, o qué tipo de hombres puedas frecuentar.

—Salgo con Kevin, y creo que lo conoces lo suficiente como para decidir que no es un mal ejemplo de la raza mágica, ¿no, Malfoy?

El rubio mira al techo, pensativo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, que de repente te dé por salir con hombres de clase alta. Y sangre puras... vaya, Potter, cómo cambian las cosas...

—Tú sí me preocupas: en lugar de hacer caso a tu pareja estás aquí hablando conmigo. Creí que te gustaba gastar tu tiempo en algo que mereciera la pena.

Malfoy lo enfrenta, sintiéndose insultado y se arrima aún más a él para no ser escuchado:

—Mira, Potter, eres tú quien debe explicar qué coño hiciste el otro día en el baño. Si me he acercado a ti no es porque esté abrumado por tu halo de salvador como el resto del mundo, sino porque quiero una respuesta, y la quiero ahora, ya que fuiste tan cobarde como para salir corriendo.

Malfoy tiene razón, son las frases más lógicas y coherentes que Harry ha oído esa noche, el problema es que él tampoco puede explicarlo.

—No lo sé, así que no te puedo decir nada.

—¿No lo sabes? —ríe Malfoy acercando el rostro—, ¿estabas poseído, entonces?

Harry respira pesadamente, buscando a Kevin con la mirada, pero parece enfrascado en una conversación bastante interesante con Cormac.

—Sí, estaba poseído, Malfoy, lo siento. Alguien me lanzó un  _Confundus_  y no sé qué me pasó.

Malfoy agarra la camisa muggle de Harry, de un tono rojo vino, que le hace parecer vestido decentemente. Y se acerca. Mucho.

—Y una mierda.

Harry respira, tranquilo, y no nota ningún olor que le haga subirse por las paredes: quizá está superando su adicción a ese olor tan extraño. Sin embargo, los ojos de Malfoy están muy cerca, y tienen un brillo excitante. El moreno se acerca sin pensar, cuando es sorprendido por un muchacho veinteañero.

—Señor Potter. Es usted, ¿verdad? —y extiende un pergamino impoluto—, ¿podría firmarme un autógrafo?

Harry traga saliva y recupera la cordura. Pestañea varias veces y va a responder cuando alguien se le adelanta.

—Harry Potter está pasándolo bien y no tiene intención de firmar nada. Vete.

El muchacho los mira a ambos y solo cuando ve a Harry asentir, se aleja, prometiéndole que le firmará después. Malfoy le ha soltado y está tomando un trago de su vino, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Se le ve molesto e irritado y a Harry se le antoja divertido. Pero no puede decir nada más porque Cormac parece haber terminado de hablar con Kevin y le planta un beso que el rubio no recibe muy gratamente.

—Harry, ¿qué tal? ¿Te gusta el sitio? —pregunta Kevin apurando su bebida de alhelí.

—Confieso que esperaba algo más… muggle, así que…

—El dueño es un socio de la familia Malfoy. Draco le conoce.

—Hum —es todo lo que Harry puede decir. ¿Cómo soporta ese dulce Kevin a un chico como Malfoy de jefe? Harry lo hechizaría tantas veces al día que lo echarían, duraría menos de una semana.

—¿Eh, Harry? —dice Kevin, y el moreno se encuentra con esos ojos marrones—, estamos proponiendo ir a cenar, ¿tienes hambre?

—¿También elige Malfoy? —se burla, pero sigue a los demás.

—Ahora dejaremos que elija Cormac. Confía en ellos, conocen muy buenos sitios en Londres.

Harry hace una mueca de fastidio.

—Sí, eso es lo que me temo, que no podamos ir a un sitio normal.

Pero Harry no tiene nada que objetar porque el restaurante elegido por Cormac, a pesar de ser de alto standing, sirve una comida deliciosa. De hecho, opta por estar demasiado callado mientras los tres conversan acerca de arte muggle, algo sobre lo que Harry no tiene ni idea ni ganas de opinar.

—Estás muy callado, Harry —le dice Kevin a su lado, empujando varios guisantes con el tenedor.

—Potter preferiría haber ido a un buffet libre —se jacta Draco, y él y Cormac ríen.

—Pues sí; sinceramente, me gusta comer como los pobres —dice Harry cansado—,ponen mucha más comida y puedes comer con los dedos sin que te miren mal.

—¿Qué extraño fetiche tienes con las manos? —ni que decir tiene que Harry fulmina con la mirada a Draco a pesar de haber decidido ignorarlo antes.

—Por algo come con los Weasley —añade Cormac—, yo tengo una curiosidad, ¿la señora Weasley te hace tuppers de comida para tu trabajo?

—¿Qué son tuppers? —pregunta Draco y todos se echan a reír. Todos menos Harry. Ambos cruzan miradas y el moreno se debate entre irse a casa con Kevin o irse solo. Menuda panda, Cormac, Malfoy y sus egos. Evidentemente, ellos tienen otro estatus, es por eso que una relación con Malfoy jamás prosperaría, y ahora incluso duda de que Kevin encaje en su mundo: se siente fuera de lugar, y eso le ha pasado estando en casa de sus tíos. No quiere regresar a esa época.

Harry no puede creer que sea tan fácilmente manipulable: Kevin lo ha arrastrado hasta un local del Soho, y el joven se sorprende que Cormac y su pareja parezcan consentirlo: conociendo a Malfoy y sus escrúpulos jamás se dejaría llevar a un sitio atestado de muggles; aunque quizá la plataforma de baile donde aparecen de vez en cuando chicos interesantes ligeros de ropa tenga algo que ver, ya que no puede despegar los ojos de ellos. Harry se encuentra admirando su forma de moverse y su total desinhibición. Él no tiene ninguna vergüenza para desnudarse, pero para moverse así, principalmente carece del ritmo y las ganas. No, definitivamente no podría. A Malfoy parece gustarle. Los cuatro toman algo mientras miran el espectáculo: otros chicos alrededor también disfrutan de ello, y lo acompañan con caricias. Harry echa un vistazo a su pandilla: también parecen ligeramente excitados; él debe ser un caso especial, solo se excita con quiromagos en uniforme y con olores de perfumes femeninos. Que por cierto, ese día Malfoy no lo lleva, porque cuando Harry lo agarró y quedaron frente a frente, Harry no tuvo ningún ataque.

—Hum, Harry —dice Kevin arrimándose a él y mordiéndole en la oreja—, ¿te apetece un poco de intimidad?

Aleluya, se dice el moreno, por fin podrán dejar a esos dos para irse a casa.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —sonríe, devolviéndole el bocado, consciente de un par de ojos sobre él al otro lado.

—Necesito algo más cercano —sonríe Kevin mirándolo a los ojos, y le besa dulcemente, señalando después a una cristalera que parece expulsar gente de vez en cuando. Kevin debe conocer el lugar, porque se mueve como si frecuentara a menudo el sitio. Se vuelve hacia sus amigos y dice:

—Harry y yo vamos a _La Jungla_  —se excusa, llevándoselo de la mano tan deprisa que el moreno no puede despedirse; tampoco se esfuerza mucho. Cuando Kevin lo introduce en ese hatajo de cuerpos, un olor inequívoco de sexo se hace presente: parece que frente al bailarín nadie puede dar un espectáculo si se excita, pero aquí sí.

—Harry, no me digas que no has estado nunca en uno de estos sitios —le dice al oído.

—Pues no, no suelo ser tan directo en público—dice Harry, apoyando la mano bajo la espalda de su compañero.

—Me gustará que lo seas conmigo ahora —sugiere el chico con ronca voz, y ambos buscan un sitio donde puedan dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades.

Ah, Harry suspira, apretando el cuerpo del quiromago contra él, por fin un sitio donde Malfoy no esté respirando en su cuello, por fin un escape de esa cita tan desastrosa, por fin ocupando sus manos en algo más interesante.

—Harry —jadea Kevin, y le quita las gafas muy despacio para dejarlas frente a la pequeña mesa redonda donde apenas caben las bebidas.

El moreno introduce la lengua en la ansiosa boca de Kevin y se abandona a los placeres que desde hace mucho tiempo no prueba. Kevin está sobre él, apretándole los bíceps y colgado de él como si no hubiera mañana; el moreno desliza las manos por el trasero de Kevin arrancándole un gemido.

—Harry, me gustas mucho —le dice al oído, y procede a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Harry, sin saber por qué, recuerda el accidente del baño con Malfoy y se endurece aún más. Curioso, abre los ojos, reflejo de la duda acerca de dónde se habrán quedado esos dos, pero encuentra una fría mirada plateada rodeada de un cabello rubio devolviéndole la mirada: Draco Malfoy está frente a él, con Cormac entre sus rodillas. Harry pega un respingo, pero Kevin no parece darse cuenta, demasiado ocupado en delinear el pecho del moreno con sus manos, que, rápidas, se deslizan hacia el pantalón. Es una suerte que Kevin le haya quitado las gafas, porque de ese modo no puede ver a Malfoy nítidamente, ni tampoco el trabajo que parece estarle haciendo Cormac ahí abajo. Sí ve cómo el rubio lo mira, decisivo y desliza la lengua a lo largo de su boca, para arquearse después. Invadido por una sensación de angustia y rabia, Harry tumba a Kevin sobre el pequeño sofá y continúa besándolo en el cuello, en el pecho, le tira del cabello. Kevin sonríe y se deja hacer, mientras se frota con él. Aunque ahora no puede ver a Malfoy, los ojos grises no dejan de danzar en su cabeza. ¿Qué mierda hace él ahí? La jodida pecera está llena de sofás donde podrían haberse perdido esos dos, pero no, han ido a sentarse frente a ellos solo para joderle a Harry la existencia. De cualquier modo, el moreno ya no puede pensar más cuando es sobado en su parte baja, dejándolo literalmente anulado.

—Harry, deja que me disculpe —le pide Kevin con voz sensual—, siéntate, será más cómodo para mí.

Harry solo obedece, Kevin le libera bajándole la bragueta mientras ve cómo Malfoy tiene una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Cormac. Ahora tiene los ojos cerrados y en su calentura, está desabrochándose los botones de su camisa, dándole a Harry la gloriosa visión de su pecho liso y sudoroso. Eso, unido a los jadeos que Harry puede escuchar, lo llevan a la locura; Kevin apenas ha enterrado su boca en aquel miembro cuando el moreno tiene que cerrar los ojos para controlarse; al volverlos a abrir es Malfoy quien lo mira fijamente, jadeando y haciéndole gestos obscenos con la lengua en la distancia. Al parecer, el rubio ha terminado, porque Cormac trata de levantarse, sin embargo no para de tocarse, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia los pezones y cuando su compañero está junto a él, Draco ataca la boca de Cormac de forma que sea visible desde donde Potter sigue aún mirando, sin poder apartar la vista. Mientras, Kevin, entre sus rodillas, continúa con su trabajo: los jadeos de Harry son cada vez más seguidos y el chico sabe que está cerca de llevarle al éxtasis. Sin embargo y a pesar de que Harry tiene los ojos cerrados, alcanza la cúspide, gritando algo que en ese momento no le parece incorrecto y que para los demás, no obstante, ha sonado inadecuado.

* * *

Harry apoya las manos en el lavabo, el agua escurriéndole por el rostro. No ha podido devolver el favor a Kevin porque se ha corrido mirando a Malfoy. El puñetero rubio ha tratado de provocarlo durante toda la noche y ha funcionado y el moreno solo puede recordar la cara de sorpresa de Kevin al mirarlo a los ojos después de que él abriese demasiado la boca soltando lo que no debía.

—Oh, Merlín, ¿qué he hecho? —te lo estabas buscando Harry, realmente, esconder lo que uno siente no hace bien a nadie. Y ahora, Kevin, Cormac y el jodido Malfoy saben que te mueres por él. El orgasmo te ha delatado. Kevin probablemente querrá dejarlo, y Harry no quiere volver a mirar a la cara a su rival de Hogwarts. Es mejor que vuelva a casa y se encierre para siempre. Sí, eso hará; y cuando abre la puerta para marcharse, un cuerpo le empuja hacia dentro, suavemente.

—Bueno, bueno… Harry —un rubio con la ropa ya acomodada eleva la vista a la vez que Harry la desvía.

—Para ti, Potter —dice, disgustado, y se gira hacia la puerta, que nuevamente Malfoy bloquea con su cuerpo.

—Si hace unos minutos acabas de decir "Draco" mientras te corrías, me parece que podemos pasar a términos más familiares.

Harry se enfada. No tiene por qué aguantarlo más.

—Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Humillarme. Bien, disfrútalo, Malfoy, realmente me has jodido la noche —el rubio apenas puede contrarrestar la fuerza que el auror hace para apartarlo de la puerta y salir por ella. Mira al techo, disgustado, concluyendo en que su noche tampoco ha salido bien.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	8. Un masaje con final feliz

Harry pasa una mala semana en el Cuartel de Aurores, ofreciéndose voluntario para salir de la oficina las veces que sean posibles, para olvidar aquel fatídico viernes desde el cual no ha cruzado una palabra con Kevin; tampoco lo ha hecho con Malfoy. Pero sí ha pasado mucho tiempo escuchándose a sí mismo. De modo que, cuando recibe una lechuza en Grimmauld de Kevin pidiéndole una cita, se sorprende, pasa otros dos días pensativo y concluye en que debe verle.

Los jóvenes quedan en Las Tres Escobas, y Kevin tiene un semblante tan sombrío que el moreno casi está arrepentido cuando lo ve entrar en el pub.

—Harry —saluda, con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Kevin —responde él, incapaz de articular una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedan callados hasta que Rosmerta les toma nota de las bebidas.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme, Harry? —el moreno siente esto como una pregunta acusadora, y él no tiene ganas de dar explicaciones de por qué sus gustos están empeorando con el tiempo.

—Lo siento. No sé qué decir.

—Podrías haberme dicho que estabas enamorado de Draco —dice Kevin, aún con ojos acusadores.

Harry suspira, mirando al techo como si el ser todopoderoso pudiera alejar sus problemas.

—Mira, Kevin, no sé si estoy enamorado o no, solo sé que tu jefe se puso frente a mí mientras me la chupabas y yo dije su nombre.

—No necesitas ser tan vulgar recordándome lo que pasó; ahora sé por qué os gustáis mutuamente, desde luego os parecéis más de lo que crees.

La voz de Kevin está llena de rencor y sarcasmo. Un novio despechado, se dice Harry, llevan saliendo apenas cuatro veces y ya hay problemas.

—Kevin, disculpa, pero me siento insultado. Yo nunca me he llevado bien con Malfoy, él siempre me ha odiado, yo siempre lo he detestado, comprenderás que la situación no es fácil. No acostumbro a correrme con el nombre de mis enemigos en la boca, ¿sabes?

—Harry, por Merlín, el enfadado debería ser yo —dice Kevin, pero Rosmerta los interrumpe para traerles los whiskys de fuego—. Tú me gustas y soy el único que pierde porque tú no me correspondes.

—No suelo salir con un chico que me gusta solo para divertirme, Kevin, es obvio que no me conoces —dice Harry—, de hecho llevo mucho tiempo sin una relación.

—Entonces el ver de nuevo a Draco te hizo sentir algo.

—Es posible.

—Y lo has negado saliendo conmigo.

—No, tú me gustas, me gustaste cuando te vi en la clínica…

—Y es obvio que Draco te gusta más.

Harry se calla. No tiene argumentos para eso. No para la lógica aplastante del dulce Kevin.

—Es un imbécil —dice al poco rato tomando un trago, desviando la mirada hacia la madera de la mesa.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. No dirías eso de él si lo hubieras conocido —dice Kevin, ahora sonriente.

Harry odia a los tipos que hablan por él y sienten por él.

—Nos hemos conocido durante muchos años, en el colegio.

—¿Habéis compartido algo más que insultos? Piénsalo, Harry.

—No sé cómo lo sabes tú. Yo elijo a mis parejas y ellas me eligen a mí, evidentemente porque pasamos un buen rato juntos. No entiendo dónde entra Malfoy en la ecuación, no sé si te diste cuenta el otro día pero solo me insulta. Solo ha hecho eso durante toda su vida, insultarme. ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien así?

Kevin sonríe, y a Harry le parece que ese gesto trasluce algo que quizá solo él puede ver. Como su amiga Hermione, Kevin parece tener cierta sensibilidad para notar cosas.

—Él solo quiere llamar tu atención. Ha intentado hacerlo durante mucho tiempo y parece que la única forma es insultándote. Así que lo ha seguido haciendo, prefiere que le odies a que le ignores.

Hay un silencio entre ambos, roto por las otras conversaciones del local.

—¿Sabes?, el viernes, cuando Cormac y yo nos fuimos lo hicimos porque pensamos que iba a pasar algo entre vosotros, pero viendo que Draco ha estado gritándonos toda la semana, es obvio que no pasó nada. Por eso te mandé la nota para quedar. ¿No has hablado con él?

—No entiendo por qué quieres que hable con él —Harry cada vez entiende menos a este chico, aunque parece obvio que Kevin sí conoce a Malfoy.

—Draco quiere estar contigo, Harry. Y me parece que sus tretas no han dado resultado, por eso está furioso.

—¿Sus… tretas?

—El sorteo. Estoy seguro de que lo amañó, y también el día que me envió a atender la urgencia para quedarse a solas contigo. Sin hablar de insistir en lo de la cita doble.

Y el olor que ha puesto de moda para volverme loco, no lo olvides, añade Harry, tratando de digerir todo aquello.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —dice por fin el moreno, confundido—, creí que yo te gustaba.

—Y me di cuenta de que tú no me correspondes y yo soy un Hufflepuff, Harry, pero no soy tonto. No quiero estar con alguien que no me quiera. Afróntalo, ya no es tu enemigo, sino alguien que te excita y a quien te encantaría tener entre las piernas.

Harry lo afronta con la mirada, irritado. Y una mierda; ese chico no es un Hufflepuff, los Hufflepuff se ponen a llorar y se van heridos y ese chico no ha parado de lanzarle comentarios como Ravenclaw para comportarse de una forma Gryffindor, dejándole a él antes de que Harry pudiera confesar sus sentimientos. De algún modo, Kevin se le hace interesante ahora.

Jodido, está jodido.

—Nadie dice que tengas que casarte con él. Pruébalo. Aunque se trate… solo de un revolcón tienes en tus manos cumplir una de las mejores fantasías que pudiera tener una persona. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero: aún te queda un masaje por canjear.

Harry aprieta las manos con nerviosismo. ¿Este chico está en sus cabales? No quiere ni saber qué pasaría si le sugiriese eso a Malfoy: hacerlo en su clínica. Cuando el rubio insiste en que sus empleados lo llamen de usted y no ensucien esos preciosos sofás de cuero que adornan el local.

—Hazlo, Harry. Si murieras mañana, te arrepentirías de no haberlo hecho.

* * *

—Harry, amigo, Charlie viene de visita y vamos a hacer una fiesta, vendrás, ¿verdad? —dice Ron, emocionado, mientras ambos caminan hacia La Torre.

—Claro —sonríe el moreno. Sus ojeras se han acentuado y lleva días sin masturbarse porque no quiere oír lo que ya sabe. La conversación con Kevin se reproduce una y otra vez en su cerebro y su vena Gryffindor se manifiesta en ese momento—. Quiero hacer algo, acompáñame a mandar una lechuza.

Cuando Harry envía la nota a la clínica de Malfoy y es respondido la misma tarde, Ron lo interroga:

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es de una clínica, Ron. A veces voy a que me den masajes —dice Harry, satisfecho de poder compartirlo con su mejor amigo.

—¿Vas a que un hombre te dé un masaje? Aggh —dice Ron, y luego cae en la cuenta—. ¡Oh, oh, claro! ¿Son masajes eróticos, Harry?

El moreno estalla en risas. A veces le divierte la ingenuidad e inocencia del chico.

—Claro que no. Son solo masajes. Me rompo a menudo.

—Claro —Ron le dedica una traviesa sonrisa—, ¿el masajista es el chico que te ha tenido loco estos días?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, amigo, disfrútalo entonces. Preséntanoslo cuando te apetezca, estoy seguro de que es un buen tío.

Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás de la risa que le da. La verdad es que además del masaje, ver la cara de Ron si el moreno le dijera que le pone Malfoy… no tendría precio.

* * *

Cuando el moreno se planta con su traje de auror azul marino con ribetes en las mangas y botones en el pecho delante del quiromago Malfoy, trata de conservar la cara de póker.

—Buenas tardes.

El rubio lo mira: hay cierto dolor en sus ojos y pocas ganas de molestarlo. Extraño.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —la voz suena apagada, con cierto tono de desasosiego.

—Tengo cita hoy. Quiero canjear mi último masaje, ya no volveré.

Draco alza la mirada del libro de citas. La seriedad de Potter le sorprende, y su persistencia yendo allí después de lo que pasó, aún más. Esta debe ser la valentía o el descaro que caracteriza al héroe.

—Pase por aquí, entonces.

Harry sigue a Malfoy, tratando de no mirar el apretado trasero que esconde su uniforme blanco impoluto. Cuando el rubio abre una de las cabinas, la primera en concreto, ambos se miran durante varios segundos. Harry no ve sorna en Draco y Draco no detecta odio en Harry.

—Llamaré a Kevin —dice el quiromago, y se gira para marcharse, pero una mano se ha cerrado en torno a su muñeca.

—No —Draco se encuentra mirando a Harry cara a cara—. No le llames. Quiero que seas tú.

—¿Perdón? —pestañea el rubio creyendo haber oído mal, pero Harry no le suelta la muñeca y no rehúye la mirada.

—El premio dice que puedo elegir terapeuta: quiero que hoy seas tú.

Draco decide que la frase le ha molestado, y sacude la mano del moreno con cierta irritación, que le hace fruncir el ceño y asomar su sonrisa sardónica.

—Escucha, Potter, no me metas en vuestras discusiones, no soy plato de segunda mesa. Llamaré a otro de mis empleados.

Cuando el rubio se gira, Harry vuelve a cogerlo del brazo pero esta vez tira hacia atrás y cree haberse pasado usando la fuerza, porque la espalda de Malfoy termina estrellándose en el cuerpo del auror.

—Malfoy, no te vayas.

El rubio se gira, confuso.

—¿Qué dem...? —pero es imposible acabar la frase cuando el rostro de Harry está a milímetros del suyo. Casi pueden tocarse las narices en el sentido literal y físico.

—Tengo un problema, necesito que me hagas terapia —es lo que escapa de la boca de Harry, a pesar de que no tenía planeado usarla para hablar.

Los ojos de Draco se abren, atónitos, para luego cerrarse, calculadores.

—Ya no estoy interesado en flirtear contigo, se me ha pasado la tontería.

Pero Harry ha desplegado su lado Gryffindor y ya no puede sujetarlo. Son cosas que Malfoy no puede entender.

—Ah, ya veo: el que necesita hoy la terapia eres tú. —coloca la mano bajo la espalda de Malfoy y lo pega de forma que ambas caderas se rozan. Draco ahoga un jadeo en su garganta y expone, enfadado:

—Mira, Potter, tú no eres quiromago, así que no sabes hacer terapia.

—Cierto —dice el otro, sin separar los ojos ni un momento. Sabe que puede besarlo, pero de algún modo su plática es excitante, le hace sentir vivo, le hace desear castigar a Draco—, pero puedo usar las técnicas de los aurores para que los chicos malos confiesen.

—Me río de tus técnicas de... —Draco no tiene tiempo para acabar la frase, al parecer los aurores son rápidos y ahora todo su cuerpo se ha inclinado hacia atrás a la vez que sus piernas se han quedado atascadas en las de Potter; además, su brazo izquierdo está siendo retorcido y el derecho está aprisionado de forma que no puede usarlo: el jodido Potter le ha hecho una llave de defensa personal.

—Dime que serás bueno, Draco, y que me atenderás hoy —le dice Potter al oído, pero Draco no parece claudicar, así que el bruto del auror le retuerce aún más el brazo.

—Será muy divertido ver cómo acuden mis empleados en cuanto chille, auror Potter —repone Draco con su habitual sorna y con la cabeza bien alta.

—Mmmm —Harry aspira su olor tras la oreja—, aquel día no parecías dispuesto a gritar, ¿qué ha cambiado?

—Ya no me gustas ni un poco —asegura el rubio mirándolo con rabia, mientras la nariz de Harry se hunde en su pelo.

—Ya... bueno, grita, entonces. Grita, Malfoy. Llama a los aurores, acúsame de lo que quieras. Con suerte tendremos varios meses de juicios y no podré acercarme a menos de quince metros de ti. Eso, si te creen, claro.

—Entonces, Potter —dice el quiromago aún en su postura, paralizado y con la voz ronca—, haz que merezca la pena.

Harry afloja su agarre en Draco, quien se apresura a tomar la posición digna. Ambos se miran a los ojos y Draco nota que algo ya no está.

—Me has quitado la varita —Harry la muestra, sonriente, junto a la suya.

—La dejaré aquí, no voy a hechizarte; pero no quiero que tú lo hagas tampoco. Por experiencia —y la coloca despacio sobre la mesita que, de repente, a Malfoy se le antoja desnuda.

—Sin ropa, Potter. Ahora.

El moreno asiente, deshaciéndose de sus zapatos y calcetines para después desabotonar su uniforme, descubriendo un pecho lampiño, plano y bronceado. Draco lo observa sin quitarle la vista, esperando ver algo más bajo los pantalones, curiosidad que enseguida es satisfecha al emerger el miembro del auror ligeramente hinchado.

—Todo tuyo —sonríe el otro, aparentemente divertido.

—Túmbate —ordena el rubio sin vacilar, y ve cómo Harry se deshace de las gafas y sube lentamente a la camilla, de forma deliberada, pausando las nalgas en el aire, quedándose totalmente expuesto ante su rival. Una vez ajustado su miembro contra la camilla y apoyada la cabeza en el agujero, Harry jadea al contacto con las manos en la espalda del chico.

—Despacio, Potter, espero que dures mucho más, si no, pasaré del masaje, ¿comprendes?

El moreno quiere decir que no importa si pasa a la fase final inmediatamente, pero algo en sus fosas nasales lo hacen volverse con violencia.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, como si alguien hubiera entrado en ese instante.

Draco mira a uno y otro lado, sin entender.

—¿Qué es qué?

Harry aspira profundamente y siente la sangre agolpársele en el miembro; se da la vuelta inmediatamente.

—Ese olor. ¿De dónde viene ese olor?

Draco alza el botecito que acaba de abrir.

—Solo es el aceite con el que masajeo, Potter —y entonces, el rubio entiende—, oh, ya veo. Esto es lo que te pone realmente bruto.

—No puedo girarme otra vez, haré un agujero en tu camilla —expone Harry, preocupado. De alguna forma, ya no le preocupa estar desnudo delante del rubio: él ya lo vio en aquella discoteca y siente que han traspasado un límite donde estar desnudo ante el otro ya no importa. De hecho, ni siquiera Draco se corta al posar la mirada en las partes bajas del auror.

—Que no se te suba tanto a la cabeza, Potter, tu medida es estándar.

—Veremos si dices lo mismo después —ambos se retan con la mirada. Draco empapa las manos de aceite y comienza a masajear las piernas. Harry no habla, solo observa, y como la postura es incómoda le pide a Draco que suba un poco la camilla, dándole permiso a usar la varita pero debiendo dejarla inmediatamente después. Tras el ajuste, Harry observa las manos del rubio apretando con fuerza sus gemelos. El masaje de piernas le hace sentir especialmente excitado, y ahora, mirando a su antiguo compañero de escuela magreándolo con ganas y observándole hambriento, desnudo, es demasiado para él.

—Potter, no se te ocurra tocarte.

—Es ese olor —dice el moreno en su defensa—, ¿qué coño es eso? Me marea...

—La lavanda es calmante, la uso porque relaja a los pacientes y es muy buena contra los dolores de cabeza; reduce tensiones musculares y es lo mejor contra el asma.

—Oh, dios, me vuelve loco.

—Es de los pocos aceites no afrodisiacos, Potter, estás paranoico, no puede excitarte la lavanda.

Pero Harry piensa en la planta que subió Ginny a su cuarto para decorar; en el perfume que aquella pelirroja quería venderles; en las flores que subió la esposa de su compañero, y en probablemente, las plantas que tiene en el jardín Molly Weasley.

—Esto... Malfoy, ¿los perfumes de mujer llevan lavanda?

El rubio lo mira y se echa a reír.

—Por favor, ¿a quién has intentado violar, a la matriarca Weasley?

—¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? —dice Harry violentado, pero otro ataque de risa le sobreviene al quiromago y el chico concluye en que Draco es muy atractivo; cuando no asoma esa sonrisa sardónica, cuando no lanza pullas venenosas, cuando se entrega a su trabajo y es él mismo... le gusta. Demonios, claro que le gusta, la lavanda no tiene nada que ver.

Después de masajear los gemelos, Draco sube a los muslos. Potter jadea sin poderlo evitar mientras las manos se agarran con fuerza a los lados de la camilla, ahora el rubio no deja de tocarle a la vez que las miradas están conectadas. No sabe por qué alargan algo cuyo final es ineludible; aunque cada vez que Harry ha alargado la mano hacia su miembro, que se alza majestuoso en el aire, le ha sido evitado todo contacto consigo mismo. Draco, a pesar de intentar sacar su faceta profesional, no puede negar que ya está endurecido; la simple vista de Potter desnudo, con el mástil en alto, retorciéndose bajo la camilla a la vez que se muerde los labios y jadea hace que tenga ganas de cerrar el maldito local y abrirse para él toda la noche. Por ello, pasa rápidamente de los muslos al pecho del chico.

—Aaah, tócame, Malfoy —el rubio está confuso. El auror parecía no querer nada con él hasta que ha venido en plan acosador, por lo que algo ha ocurrido. No sale de su asombro. Primero el episodio del baño, luego esto. Claro que, en ese instante, Draco no quiere pensar en nada, solo quiere llevar al chico a la locura antes de que se arrepienta y no vuelva más.

Silenciosamente, sigue pasando sus finas manos por el pecho, aunque sus caricias solo descubren, no llegan a ser sexuales, simplemente palpan, memorizan, pero igualmente son placenteras y el miembro de Harry sigue creciendo más y más. Ahora Draco no puede dejar de mirarlo; el solo hecho de pensar que tiene al jodido Héroe a su merced, le hace arder por dentro. Draco decide quitarse la parte de arriba del uniforme, va hacia la mesita y vuelve a empaparse las manos. Extiende gran parte por el pecho de Harry, por su clavícula, y con la otra mano se inclina ligeramente hacia él y envuelve la gruesa polla del chico, haciendo a Harry dar un respingo en la camilla.

—¡Joder, Malfoy! —en la letanía de imágenes que se suceden en la mente del Gryffindor aparecen una y otra vez las manos del quiromago, sus ojos, sus cabellos color platino, ese cuerpo tan deseable, esa mueca burlona que apadrinará en los próximos minutos... sabe que no aguantará mucho más, por eso abre los ojos para rogar, pero se encuentra con una acción inusitada: Draco está inclinado sobre él y tras susurrar "Harry", lo besa con una calidez extrema, y poco después lo siente subirse a la camilla. Harry lo agarra de los hombros para estabilizarlo y es cuando se da cuenta de que el rubio ha subido desnudo; en algún momento se ha quitado toda la ropa y ahora se muestra ante él en toda su gloria; luego, Draco ataca su cuello y entonces sus pieles se rozan y los chicos ya no pueden moverse con suavidad, es como si hubieran encendido un fósforo, como si estuvieran a punto de quemarse, frotando esos cuerpos candentes uno contra otro. Al auror le parece estar drogado o haber alcanzado algún otro estado de embriaguez a pesar de no haber bebido. De eso sí puede tener la culpa la lavanda, o el mismo Malfoy, que ahora juega a restregarse contra él mientras sus cuerpos resbalan en el aceite.

—Fóllame, Harry —es la siguiente orden que recibe el auror. Ambos se miran con lujuria.

Como Harry es el único que tiene las manos sin aceite, engancha las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y lo hace voltearse, quedando el rubio debajo de él; se miran durante un momento, familiarizándose con el deseo fugaz que quizá jamás vuelva a repetirse, pero cuyo riesgo desean probar.

El rubio tiene ambas manos enredadas en el espeso cabello de Potter mientras éste lo besa y muerde extasiado.

—Accio varita —susurra el rubio, y cuando el pedazo de madera alcanza su mano, Draco procede a lanzar un Muffliato. Después, arroja la varita al suelo, acariciando las nalgas del moreno. Ahora los jadeos de ambos no pueden oírse fuera, aunque puede que Kevin haya tenido algo que ver, pero en esos momentos no quiere pensar, solo sentir, y nota cómo el glande de su compañero trata de abrirse paso a través de su anillo dilatador.

—Oh, Harry, te quiero dentro de mí.

El auror lame, besa y chupa donde puede, aunque ahora su lengua está intoxicada con ese aroma, y no puede pensar racionalmente; trata de introducir varios dedos poco a poco en el ano de su experto rubio, pero éste replica:

—Ya, Harry, por favor... no me tortures... hazlo ya.

—¿Estás seguro...?

—Ya. Potter. Ahora.

Harry ríe ante el tono de mando y mientras da ligeras estocadas a Malfoy se le antoja bastante atractivo, jadeando, sin perder contacto con la mirada y diciéndole cosas sucias.

—Esa boquita, Malfoy…

—No te quejes… Potter, en el fondo te gusta…

El moreno cierra los ojos para sentir esas sensaciones, que se graban en su memoria: está poseyendo al rubio ególatra en su propio negocio, sobre una camilla, ambos embadurnados de aceite y con ese olor que llena sus fosas nasales; nada puede ser más excitante.

Draco, por su lado, aún no puede creer que aquello esté ocurriendo: cree que inevitablemente Potter está poseído o algo y que una vez que ambos terminen todo volverá a ser como antes; y ahora que ha visto al Niño de Oro en la intimidad no le importaría continuar experimentando con él; no es tan bueno como otros amantes que ha tenido, pero es Harry Potter, y a Draco le divierte molestarlo de la misma forma que quizá a Potter le diviertan sus pullas aunque nunca lo reconozca. Una mano rodea su miembro para acompañarlo en la carrera al orgasmo y Draco la recibe gustoso.

—Más… deprisa, joder.

Harry cree que quiere estocadas más fuertes pero Draco agarra su mano y bombea el miembro con él para hacerle consciente del ritmo que desea, de la forma en cómo debe agarrarlo y masturbarlo.

El idiota es torpe, pero jodidamente caliente; Draco se extasía observando sus pectorales, los brazos musculados y aquel rostro salvaje coronado por una jungla negra, pero jamás va a admitir eso en voz alta, no sea que a Potter se le suba a la cabeza y vaya poniendo los ojos en otros quiromagos. Los chicos alcanzan un ritmo que aumenta cada vez más, mientras en la sala solo se oyen sus jadeos y los choques de las caderas de Potter contra las nalgas de Malfoy.

Harry se agarra a las caderas del rubio y lo presiona contra él, como si de ese modo se enterrara aún más, y poco después, tras un largo gemido, el moreno se detiene para emerger después siguiéndole el ritmo a la mano de Malfoy, que todavía no ha terminado. Lo alcanza poco después, cuando el moreno le ha puesto los brazos alrededor de la cintura, la horrible jungla de cabello descansando sobre su pecho, recuperándose. Tras unos segundos de jadeos controlados el silencio vuelve a caer en la salita, y una queja por parte del rubio:

—Qué desastre, Auror Potter, tendremos que practicar para que salga decente la próxima vez.

Harry no puede apenas responder, así que besa el pezón de su amante dubitativo, porque Malfoy aún no lo ha echado de su cuerpo y esa frase parece dilucidar que quiere volver a verlo.

—Kevin me ha dejado —dice Harry por fin, pero siente que ha metido la pata.

—Es normal, te corriste diciendo mi nombre a pesar de que él estaba haciéndote un trabajo.

—No he venido por despecho —aclara el otro.

—Lo sé —es la breve respuesta del rubio, y lo aparta para mirarlo a los ojos—. Confiesa que eres un poco patético para admitir ciertas cosas.

El moreno sale del cuerpo de Draco y mientras este se incorpora susurrando acerca de la incomodidad de las camillas, Harry se agacha para recuperar la varita del rubio, que está tirada en el suelo. Se la devuelve a Malfoy, quien le sonríe y realiza un hechizo de limpieza.

—Gracias —dice Harry, y se siente algo confundido ahora, desnudo, tras haberse tirado al quiromago, que ahora está recogiendo sus ropas para ponérselas de nuevo. El rubio eleva la cabeza y dice, divertido:

—¿Piensas quedarte así en mi clínica?

—No sería mala idea siempre que tú me acompañes —Harry le dedica una mirada traviesa.

—Este quiromago tiene mucho que hacer, sin contar con que la poción que estoy preparando ya no sirve y ahora tendré que empezar otra vez —gruñe Draco algo fastidiado.

Harry, ya con los pantalones encima, indica:

—Espero que entonces haya merecido la pena.

—Ya te lo dije —indica Draco tras una pausa—, exijo algo mejor que esto.

Harry no sabe si le habla de una relación, de una quedada para sexo o si está refiriéndose a él como el peor amante que nunca ha tenido. Con ese engreído nunca se sabe. Sin embargo, lo mira, ahora a través de sus gafas, lo encara y le dice:

—Es el masaje más increíble que he tenido jamás —y lo besa con fuerza—, recupera tus pociones y hablamos.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	9. Conclusión de la terapia

El joven quiromago cree que Harry se ha marchado demasiado deprisa; no era su intención dejarlo esperando hasta que terminara el turno, pero sí esperaba que ambos se viesen al día siguiente, o al otro, o quizá que al menos le hubiera enviado alguna lechuza; ¿y si para Potter solo había sido un polvo y nada más? Porque bueno, para Draco lo había sido, pero a pesar de su torpeza y su mal gusto en el vestir, siente que lo aguanta inevitablemente mejor que al interesado de McLaggen y le apetece ir con él a algún otro lado, aunque tiene dudas de que Potter sepa admirar los conciertos de música o ir a restaurantes de alto standing. Quizá sea mejor establecer unas quedadas que solamente involucren sexo, o sus padres se sentirán terriblemente decepcionados al verlo emparejado con un mestizo.

* * *

Ha transcurrido una semana y en la mente de Harry no para de repetirse la imagen de ambos disfrutando en aquel lugar tan blanco y cálido con ese olor tan agradable, y eso ha producido que varias veces tuviera que salir del Departamento de Aurores directo al baño. La lavanda como decoración tampoco ha ayudado nada. Es una pena que Malfoy no quiera nada más, porque el moreno estaría dispuesto a intentar incluso varias citas con él, aunque ello involucre ir a restaurantes caros o a museos de autores mágicos que ni él haya oído nombrar. Luego, Kevin le ha preguntado si fue bien el último masaje, y Harry no sabe qué decirle porque no quiere herirlo. Finalmente, se propone enviar una lechuza a Malfoy para quedar otro día; se le ocurre que el rubio puede exponer las condiciones. Al salir de la lechucería, suerte la suya, se encuentra con un rubio elegante que sube las escaleras, vestido con ropa de calle. Draco alza la vista y no parece sorprendido, al contrario que Harry, que no espera este encuentro, sobre todo porque acaba de venir de pedirle a Draco a través de un pergamino que vuelvan a verse.

—Hum…Malfoy… —Harry se guarda las ganas de besarlo: su cabello está tan impecable como siempre pero las mejillas tienen un ligero rubor, quizá de venir a toda prisa.

—Potter —el moreno teme que Draco piense que viene de ver a Kevin—, ¿no decías que no ibas a volver?

Harry frunce el ceño, sin entender.

—No vengo de tu clínica, así que he cumplido mi palabra.

—Pues muy bien —el tono de voz de Malfoy suena fastidiado. Ambos se han quedado mirándose pero han de apartarse para dejar pasar a otra persona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice Harry por entablar una conversación, y se gana una mirada burlona del otro.

—Voy a trabajar, ¿y tú qué haces fuera de tu cuartel de aurores? —Harry no se da cuenta de que el rubio quizá quiera averiguar de dónde viene con esa simple pregunta.

—Es mi día libre hoy —es la sencilla explicación de Harry, y de nuevo cae el silencio.

—Diviértete, entonces —algo está mal. Draco parece enfadado, y Harry no entiende por qué se dirige hacia él de ese modo: cierto que nunca han sido amigos, que su modo de hablarse dista mucho de ser amistoso, pero a Harry se le escapa algo. Por eso se permite la intrusión de agarrar el brazo de su némesis reteniéndolo a su lado.

—Vengo de… enviarte una lechuza.

Ambos conectan las miradas, y parece haber un sentimiento común en ambos. Draco lo evalúa por un momento y después dice:

—Bueno, entonces, aprovecha y dime lo que tengas que decirme ahora, Potter.

Harry advierte que ha vuelto a llamarlo por su apellido; quizá sea hora de pasar a otra cosa. Quizá el rubio ya no tenga ganas de llegar más allá con él. Tiene a McLaggen; demonios, puede conseguir a quien quiera en el mundo mágico. Y de repente siente un nudo en el estómago, porque lo quiere para él.

—Era para preguntarte si… quieres quedar conmigo, alguna vez… podemos ir a algún sitio, si quieres.

Draco lo escucha y finalmente rompe a reír.

—Potter, eres patético ligando.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —dice el otro molesto, echando a andar. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan creído? Una mano se alza para posarse en su hombro.

—Responderé tu lechuza —dice para perderse en la escalera mientras el moreno lo mira marchar.

* * *

—Harry, creo que deberías salir con nosotros mañana —le dice una insistente Hermione dos meses después—, pareces algo deprimido. Ron me dijo que sales con un quiromago, ¿ha salido mal?

—No, Hermione, realmente tampoco estamos saliendo oficialmente —explica el chico con torpeza.

—De cualquier modo, insisto. Vendrán Dean y Seamus y quizá se pase Luna. Es una buena oportunidad para ver antiguos compañeros. En Hogsmeade.

Harry sonríe por dentro, porque él se ha estado viendo precisamente con un antiguo compañero durante todo ese tiempo.

—Iré, Hermione —sonríe.

* * *

Harry mira a un lado y a otro: su amiga no le había dicho que fuese a ser una reunión tan concurrida; cuando se reúnen en Las Tres Escobas se da cuenta de que ocupan tres cuartas partes del lugar. Rosmerta no da abasto a traer bebidas mágicas y cada vez que se abre la puerta del local es para que alguien se una a la mesa; Harry está sentado entre Ron y Hermione; hay una gran cantidad de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, por lo que la entrada de un Slytherin pilla a todos por sorpresa; Harry retira la vista cuando ve a Draco Malfoy acompañado de McLaggen, arrancando cuchicheos de todo el grupo.

—¿Qué hace aquí Malfoy? —susurra Ron, fastidiado—, nos joderá la fiesta.

—Yo tampoco invité a McLaggen —dice Hermione pensativa—. ¿Y por qué vienen juntos?

Si lo supieras, querida amiga, piensa Harry, y le duele pensar que ambos tienen absoluto conocimiento íntimo del otro.

Draco se sienta entre McLaggen y un Ravenclaw, Luna entre ellos, y tras varios minutos de conversación extraña echan a reír. Harry decide concentrarse en sus amigos y escucha cómo Seamus visitó una ciudad y estuvo a punto de violar el secreto mágico cuando hizo flotar varios coches.

—No bebáis alcohol muggle, dispara vuestra magia —dice, y Ginny se echa a reír.

—Qué tontería, mi padre lo ha estado consumiendo durante muchos años y le hace estar más sobrio.

—Bueno, es evidente que tu padre es raro —admite Seamus dándole un trago a su hidromiel.

—Quizá el raro seas tú —añade Ron, y todos ríen, incluso Harry. Cuando los antiguos estudiantes van por la segunda ronda, Harry decide levantarse al baño, siente que ha bebido demasiado.

Vaciada ya su vejiga, el joven se lava las manos en el lavabo cuando una conocida voz lo asalta.

—Potter, Potter… ¿ya estás borracho? —Harry no tiene que girarse para saber de quién es esa voz, aunque la traicionera imagen del espejo revela la identidad inconfundible de quien le habla.

—Malfoy, vienes muy bien acompañado hoy, ¿no?

Antes de que pueda añadir algo más, tiene a Draco respirando en su oreja.

—¿Celoso?

El rubio lo arrastra hacia uno de los cubículos y cierra la puerta para después asaltar sus labios, beso que Harry corresponde con entusiasmo.

—Mmmmm… te va el whisky de fuego, ¿eh? —dice el rubio saboreándolo.

—Y tú te has echado lavanda otra vez, capullo —indica Harry sin poderse controlar, paseando las manos por la espalda y los muslos de su compañero.

—Tranquilo, a McLaggen no le pone, solo a ti. Eres así de rarito.

—Si te lo echas es porque me quieres brutal y salvaje —dice Harry.

—Deberías valorar el esfuerzo que supone para mí el ponérmelo, ya que huelo como una chica.

—Espero que tú también valores que me visto con los trapitos que me haces llevar —y Draco sonríe apreciativamente tocando los tejidos de las ropas que él mismo le ha ordenado comprar.

—Solo la mejor calidad, Potter, siempre —Draco se encarga de chupar con intensidad la zona del cuello del héroe para poder exhibirlo después—, además, el mundo agradece tu cambio. He visto cómo te mira la pelirroja.

—Volvamos fuera, Draco —dice Harry arreglándose la camisa y los pantalones—, tendremos tiempo para esto después.

—Es una promesa, Harry —sentencia Draco pinzándole el trasero, y muestra una mueca burlona—. Por cierto, ¿qué ocurre con nosotros y los baños?

Cuando ambos vuelven a sentarse cada uno en su sitio, ríen y cuentan diversas anécdotas y finalmente brindan. Luego, todos se ponen a confesar cosas que han hecho en Hogwarts y que jamás han salido a la luz; ya nadie discrimina a nadie porque todos están contentos, han bebido y lo pasan bien, además a ninguno le amarga conocer cotilleos que ya dejaron atrás pero siempre fueron comentados; así que cuando Draco se levanta para anunciar su secreto, a Harry se le seca la boca.

—Yo también quiero anunciar algo.

—¡Ya sabemos que eres gay, Malfoy! —dice McLaggen—, así que a ver qué nos cuentas.

—Querido Cormac; no diré nada que te pueda dejar en ridículo —el rubio estudia al otro con la mirada y finalmente se pone junto a Harry—. Levanta, Potter.

El susodicho obedece, con sus mejillas completamente azoradas, por la vergüenza y el alcohol ingerido. Entonces, todos siguen sus movimientos, y ven cómo el mimado de Draco agarra la mano derecha del Niño que Vivió y declara:

—Potter y yo somos pareja.

A continuación, diversas reacciones: Dean y Seamus empapan a los compañeros de enfrente escupiendo la bebida por la impresión; Hermione se tapa la boca y musita "Oh, Dios mío", Ron se golpea la cabeza creyendo haber oído mal; Luna los contempla como si hubiera visto un snorckak de cuernos arrugados; el resto de la mesa no ha movido un músculo. McLaggen echa a reír ruidosamente y Seamus se levanta.

—Deja la broma, Malfoy, no tiene gracia.

—Sí, Harry es nuestro amigo, no se fijaría en ti —añade Ron, pero Hermione le agarra del brazo y le dice algo por lo bajo que lo deja patidifuso—, ¿un quiromago? No me digas, Harry, que es con él con quien salías…

—No me creo nada —añade Parvati.

—Yo tampoco —apoya Hannah Abott.

Luna levanta la mano y los dice, con la voz absolutamente neutra:

—Hum… ¿podéis daros un beso?

Harry y Draco se miran, y el rubio asoma una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ya los has oído, Potter.

Harry los mira a todos, uno por uno, sus caras ansiosas y algunas incrédulas sin quitarles la vista de encima; espera de todo corazón que sus amigos no lo dejen de lado, porque realmente en todo ese tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Malfoy más que a cualquier otra persona; sigue siendo un engreído insufrible, pero ahora ya no es tan molesto; ahora que ha descubierto otras facetas suyas, que sabe que lo complementa y sobre todo, que sabe que el rubio no le quiere por ser El Niño que Vivió, acerca lentamente la cara para fusionar sus labios con los de Draco. El beso no es demasiado largo, ni demasiado indecoroso; lleva ternura y pasión por igual, pero sirve a los incrédulos para callarles la boca.

* * *

Pasan tres días hasta que Harry recibe una lechuza y cuando lo hace acaricia el pergamino, envuelto en un lazo de terciopelo negro y con el sello de la familia. Le da cierto terror abrirla, pero la lechuza no se marcha ni aunque el chico le dé dulces, por lo que entiende que quiere una respuesta. Suspirando largamente, rompe el sello de lacre y despliega el pergamino.

_Querido Potter:_

_A pesar de que tu carta fue bastante poco clara, parece que por fin has reconocido que te gusto, que no puedes vivir sin mí y que el sexo que tuvimos en la clínica fue lo mejor que te pasó en la vida._

Harry frunce el ceño. ¡Él no ha dicho nada de eso!

_Me permito decirlo yo porque sé que no estás preparado para reconocerlo; aún te queda mucha terapia que tomar. Así que decide si quieres hacerla conmigo o no. Como veo que no eres muy locuaz, te daré la opción de responder "sí" o "no". Con esta respuesta entenderé que volveremos a vernos estableciendo un contacto habitual a partir de ahora._

_D.L.M._

Maldito Malfoy… la carta está llena de egocentrismo, como no puede ser de otra forma, pero el moreno pensaba que quizá Malfoy le hiciera saber que le gusta, que quiere estar con él y que está preparado para la gran aventura que sería ver la reacción de todo el mundo al saber que están saliendo. Pero no, en lugar de eso, escribe evasivas, con cierto ultimátum. Enfadado además por haberle insultado por no tener un vocabulario extenso, pasa toda la mañana consultando diccionarios —menos mal que la lechuza se marchó en el momento en el que Harry elevó la mirada del pergamino o habría criado malvas— y la carta queda así:

" _Al quiromago Malfoy (quien obviamente me volvió loco por un olor e insiste en echarse todos los méritos):_

_Debes saber que soy una persona muy curiosa, y fue la curiosidad la que me llevó a visitar tu clínica. De hecho, fui porque los compañeros me dijeron que había quiromagos realmente buenos en su trabajo (no hablaron de ti, entiendo que o no te gusta magrear cuerpos de aurores o bien eres realmente especialito con eso de la sangre). Da igual, no me importa. Y de hecho fue Kevin quien me sorprendió gratamente, con su personalidad y su profesionalidad. Vale, ya sé que contigo todo fue muy placentero, y no voy a negar que me atraes y me gustas; creo que eso quedó claro el día de mi último masaje, donde casi estuve rogando para que te quedaras. Entenderás que es para mí un gran dolor de cabeza sentirme atraído por alguien tan mimado y caprichoso. Pero sí, me gustas. Yo no escribo cartas con evasivas ni ultimátums, soy un Gryffindor y digo lo que siento. Tampoco comparto amantes; ni siquiera soy amante del sexo esporádico, y como no dejas muy claro en tu carta qué es lo que quieres, debes saber que yo también tengo mis condiciones. Quiero estar contigo, y te recuerdo que mi vida ha sido siempre una aventura, por lo que estaré preparado para asumir ese gran cambio. Para mí merece la pena. Sí, quiero hacer "terapia" contigo, obvio._

_Pero no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo ni que me ridiculices delante de la gente. A lo mejor tú no estás acostumbrado a recibir respuestas tan claras, qué pena, Malfoy, el mundo no es perfecto._

_Harry"._

Draco recibe la carta como una gran bofetada. Furioso, quiere responder con varios insultos, pero luego se da cuenta de que el modo de hablar de Potter lo ha calentado. Él está acostumbrado a recibir cartas demasiado cursis y ñoñas y llenas de miedo por el tema del apellido "Malfoy" y su reputación; y siempre demasiado impersonales.

_Potter (a quien la fama se le ha subido como la espuma de una cerveza de mantequilla… espera… ese ejemplo no vale contigo, te gusta demasiado el alcohol):._

_Primero, yo magreo a quien me da la gana, no tiene nada que ver con la sangre como verás, porque a ti te he tocado varias veces, aunque tengas la sangre mezclada y tu forma de vestir me dé arcadas._

_Segundo, claro que mi clínica es famosa, es la mejor del mundo mágico y si se dice en las altas esferas del Ministerio como acabas de corroborar, quizá yo tengo algo que ver, ya que llevo el negocio._

_Para ser un Gryffindor me parece que tardaste mucho en actuar, aún recuerdo tu huida del baño de mi clínica, todavía debes despertarte de noche por lo que hiciste, culpándote de algo que amenaza tu aparente valentía._

_Qué sorpresa, me alegra ver que en algo estamos de acuerdo, y es en lo de compartir amantes. Mira, Potter, no me conoces, yo no comparto amantes, yo simplemente envío un crucio o un avada si te veo en brazos de cualquier otra persona que no sea yo._

_Por cierto, si sugieres que me meta contigo en ese agujero de comadrejas, vas listo. Sin embargo, será todo un reto para mí ver cómo te desenvuelves en Malfoy Manor si llegas a venir algún día. Y no me sueltes esa parida de que has vencido al Señor Tenebroso, porque seguiré pensando que eres un creído. A más ver._

_D.L.M._

_PD: Estoy muy, muy sorprendido por la longitud de tu pergamino._

* * *

" _Malfoy:_

_Qué hermosas cartas de amor nos estamos escribiendo. Solo hay algo que me preocupa, has puesto Señor Tenebroso en mayúsculas. Exijo saber cuáles son tus lealtades, aún pareces algo enganchado al pasado._

_PD: Esto es raro, sorprenderse por la longitud de un pergamino y no por otras longitudes…_

_Harry"._

* * *

_Potter: idiota._

_Las comillas se ponen después del punto._

_Tras apretarme contra tu espalda de forma bien sospechosa en la sala de los menesteres creo que quedó claro dónde están mis lealtades; bueno, eso y el que yo haya abierto mi preciado agujero para ti._

_Draco._

_PD: Ya te dije que tu tamaño es normal, supéralo._

* * *

" _Draco:_

_No recuerdo cómo te apretabas contra mi espalda. Tampoco he podido valorar lo de tu agujero (¿esto es ser fino?). Creo que deberíamos repetir ambas experiencias._

_Harry._

_PD: Soy grande, y no lo digo yo, sino El Profeta"._

* * *

_Harry:_

_Creí que no querías solo sexo conmigo. Estoy confuso ahora._

_Draco (caliente)."_

_PD: En Hogwarts pudiste comprobar que El Profeta está lleno de mentiras._

* * *

_Draco:_

_Corta el rollo con estas malditas cartas y ven ipso-facto a mi casa. Dejo abierta la red Flu. Trae condones._

_Harry._

* * *

Cuando el rubio aparece entre llamas verdes medio fastidiado en Grimmauld Place argumentando cuánto odia la red Flu, Harry le hace callar con un beso largo y desesperado: se han estado enviando cartas mutuamente sin ningún roce físico y ahora eso les está pasando factura.

—No más cartas, Draco —exige Harry haciendo una pausa.

—Pasemos a la parte práctica entonces —ríe el rubio.

—¿Qué hay de McLaggen? —dice Harry sin quitar las manos del cuerpo de su atracción.

—Nunca me han preocupado los sentimientos ajenos —responde Draco echándose en el enorme sofá junto al moreno.

—Eso suena fatal, Malfoy —pero Harry ya no tiene ganas ni ánimos para recriminarle nada.

—Soy un Slytherin —admite Draco, y vuelve a poseer los labios de Harry, ahora sobre él.

—Estupendo, porque yo soy domador de serpientes —y ambos llegan a un acuerdo silencioso sobre no hablar más y actuar como sus cuerpos les piden a gritos.

* * *

—¿Qué lees? Es raro verte leer —dice Draco desde la cama del moreno después de que este haya bajado a por el periódico y haya subido de nuevo con el desayuno.

—Hermione ha organizado una quedada de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts. Irán todos mis amigos.

—A mí no me ha llegado esa carta —dice Draco, molesto.

—He dicho amigos, Malfoy —y el moreno le desordena el cabello, observando al rubio sobre su cama, desnudo. Después de dos meses y no hay nada que lamentar, aún no se han matado; es más, su relación parece haber sorprendido a ambos por su fluidez. Pero ahora Kevin está feliz, porque su jefe llega de buen humor todos los días y falta otros tantos más, y trabajar sin el exigente Malfoy es algo a destacar. Incluso le ha enviado una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Harry. Ya sabía el moreno que Malfoy era como una patada en el culo para sus empleados.

—Pues yo voy a ir —resuelve el rubio, decidido.

—Olvídate de ir conmigo —bromea Harry, pero entonces nunca supo lo serio que iba a tomarse Draco ese aviso.

—Iré con mi ex y callaré la boca a todos los estudiantes que se presenten. Será divertido.

—¿Cómo que con tu ex? Dijiste que McLaggen era historia —Harry nota cómo los nudillos de las manos se tensan. Draco también lo nota, por eso pone su mano sobre la de Harry.

—Ya, pero me encanta cuando te pones celoso. Además, la última vez que me viste con él fue cuando dijiste mi nombre, en el pub. ¿Recuerdas?

Harry siente su rostro arder. Draco no ha parado de recordarle aquel momento. Es evidente que disfrutó mucho ese desliz. Ese desliz que pareció unirlos. Draco dice que si no se hubiera presentado con McLaggen entonces, aún seguirían jugando al ratón y al gato en la clínica.

—Draco, ¿qué tienes planeado? Es una reunión de amigos y en cuanto te vean entrar se largarán todos.

—Me subestimas. Mucho —y Draco se pierde en la sensación del zumo de calabaza y los bollos que Harry ha preparado para él. El moreno entra de nuevo a la cama y pasando un posesivo brazo por la cintura del quiromago, gruñe.

—Tengo dolor de espalda.

—¿Quieres un masaje?

Ambos se miran con deseo, y Draco abre la boca para pasar la lengua por los labios de Harry, quien piensa que saborear el desayuno en la boca de su novio es de las cosas más placenteras de la vida. Luego, asiente y solicita:

—Con lavanda, por favor.

***FIN***

17/02/2012

FF_FF

* * *

 **Notas:** Por cierto, el otro día robé el libro de visitas de la clínica de Draco, y he puesto vuestros nombres para que os atienda -nota: no respondo de sus reacciones-. Pasadme el correo los que queráis masaje.

 


End file.
